Los sentimientos de un beta
by Ginko sakata
Summary: Ichimatsu al fin se convierte en el dueño de una pequeña cafetería. Poco después, conoce a Karamatsu, el omega por el cual caerá enamorado. Sin embargo, él es un beta y no ignora el hecho de que no tiene oportunidad compitiendo con los alfas que pretenden a este omega, ni que las posibilidades de no ser rechazado, son mínimas. Omegaverse, Ichikara.
1. Un contrato firmado

Disclaimer: El dueño y autor de Osomatsu-san es Fujio Akatsuka; por lo tanto, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Pareja: Ichimatsu x Karamatsu, Ichikara.

Advertencia: Omegaverse, mpreg, violencia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Un contrato firmado**

Muy a pesar de que un ambiente tan hostil, como lo era el de su hogar, estaba lejos de parecer el indicado para criar un niño, Fukuyama Ichimatsu puede afirmar que pasó una infancia tan sana y tranquila como la de cualquier otra persona. Aun sin importar que tantas veces, sus padres hayan desahogado sus diferencias a través de mutuas agresiones verbales, pasando por alto la presencia de su único hijo. El menor aprendió a ignorar sus discusiones e, incluso, a pasar olímpicamente sobre aquellos comentarios en los que ambos adultos se referían, indirectamente, a él como un error, o como el origen de todos sus problemas.

Ichimatsu creció carente del cariño, que cualquier madre brindaría incondicionalmente a sus hijos. Su progenitora, una omega muy orgullosa, jamás se contuvo en manifestar lo espléndida que hubiera sido su vida, de haberse casado con un alfa, y no con un beta como lo era su esposo.

Que revelara ese tipo de pensamiento, sin compasión alguna en frente de su hijo o marido, dejaba en claro la antipatía que había desarrollado por este grupo de individuos.

Su padre, anduvo fuera de casa la mayor parte de su infancia y gran parte de su adolescencia, trabajando como oficinista en aquella pequeña y deprimente empresa que veía de ida y camino a la escuela. No desarrolló algún tipo de vínculo afectivo con aquel hombre, pues el poco tiempo que este pasaba en su hogar, solo lo utilizaba para sentarse frente al televisor o, para responder a las riñas que su madre no tardaba en comenzar. Había días en los que podía hacer ambas cosas a la vez.

Probablemente, eran por este tipo de cosas que, para Ichimatsu, el amor carecía de total autenticidad.

Este muchacho creció con la idea de que el amor no era viable más que entre alfas y omegas. Y aquel pensamiento fue siendo reforzado en su vida diaria; por ejemplo, con los cuentos que leía en la escuela. Todos contendrían, sin excepción, al mismo arquetipo de personajes: un/a alfa noble y valiente; un/a omega en apuros y un/a beta que era incluido de vez en cuando para hacer del villano de turno.

Ichimatsu debería de considerar, el buscar a alguna otra beta como pareja, como su mejor opción. Y se hubiese resignado a ello, si no estuviese presente el significativo hecho, de que él no siente atracción romántica o sexual hacia el género femenino. Y eso de formar pareja con algún beta varón tampoco estaba dentro de su lista de opciones. Para nada. En ningún lugar de este planeta estaba bien visto el emparejamiento entre seres que no pueden procrear. En realidad, no era que le importase mucho lo que los demás dijesen o pensasen acerca de él; sin embargo, cree que sería agradable llegar a ser el padre de algún niño o niña. De todas formas, podría confesar que, sinceramente, tampoco se sintió atraído hacia este grupo de individuos, ni una sola vez.

Y con todo aquello, nos realizamos la siguiente interrogante: ¿Y un omega?

Ciertamente, desde la secundaria, Ichimatsu había adoptado la costumbre de a aliviar sus impulsos sexuales deleitándose con las imágenes de los lindos omegas que salían en las páginas de las revistas eróticas. Pero, seamos sinceros; eran muy pocos los casos en los que algún miembro de este pequeño grupo de individuos, se decidía por elegir a un beta, antes que a cualquiera de los muchos alfas que tendría por pretendientes. ¿Y cómo no? si estaba más que comprobado que un beta jamás podría satisfacer a un omega, durante su celo, como lo haría un alfa. De todas maneras, Ichimatsu no quería terminar como sus padres. Es por ello, que aún cree que la mejor alternativa que tiene, es la de permanecer solo.

Tal vez, no se hubiese convertido en un joven tan taciturno de haber nacido como alfa. Sin embargo, si bien existía algo de envidia dentro de él, el rencor hacia estos seres no tenía cupo. Después de todo, su _mejor amigo_ –como se autoproclamó este sujeto–, era un alfa.

Su nombre es Sakurai Osomatsu. Un chico risueño y agradable; imán de chicas y problemas; tan perezoso como tonto; e incapaz de apartarse de sus amigos. La razón por la que alguien tan opuesto –en varios aspectos– a Ichimatsu, llegó a ser inseparable de este, era muy simple. Sakurai necesitaba un apoyo en el cual descargar, a través de charlas, el ferviente amor que sentía por un omega que conocía desde la primaria. Tal parece que, no había nadie mejor en quién confiar que en un beta.

Era Ichimatsu, el único a quien podía comentarle las razones por lo mucho que le gustaba aquel omega. El chico de polera roja podía confesarlo todo sin el temor a que Ichimatsu fuese detrás de su amado. Pues además de que la confianza se basara en que él no era un alfa, este beta en particular, no parecía estar interesado en alguna cosa que involucrara alguna derivación de la palabra _amor._

Osomatsu se desahogaba, Ichimatsu comentaba mordazmente y reía dispuesto a dar comienzo a peleas que, en la mayoría de las veces, terminaban en juegos y de las cuales, siempre terminaría venciendo.

Disfrutaban mutuamente de la compañía del contrario. Manteniendo aquella extraña amistad que los hacía lucir como un perro muy inquieto y un gato muy reservado.

Pasaron la secundaria, siempre juntos. Inclusive luego de que Sakurai, todavía cursando el último grado de la preparatoria, marcara y, en el proceso preñara al omega del que tanto gustaba. Sin duda, fue durante aquella época en la cual este muchacho, necesitó mucho más del apoyo de su amigo.

Quizás sea por eso que, a diferencia de muchas amistades que se hacían en la escuela, y muchas promesas de no perder el contacto que quedaban allí; esta, no terminó así. Ya han pasado cinco años desde la vez que vistieron las holgadas y brunas togas de su graduación, y aún seguían manteniendo el contacto de mejores amigos.

Sakurai Osomatsu, actualmente trabajaba en la compañía de su padre. Era de obviarse que aquel hombre no le dio un puesto tan cotizado gratis y menos tan fácilmente. Tuvo que esforzarse durante los cinco años que tomaba sacar un título en la universidad, para lograr ser lo suficientemente competente como para merecérselo y no llevar el emporio de su familia a la ruina.

Ahora vivía una tranquila vida de casado, junto al omega que le otorgó a su primogénito, un beta tan alegre y listo como sus padres. Sakurai Osomatsu podría declarar, que, sin lugar a dudas, se sentía como el alfa más feliz en el mundo.

Ichimatsu no podría negar aquello; pues, en cada una de todas las veces que veía a Osomatsu, siempre surgía el tema de su familia cuando se reunían para charlar un rato. Incluso podría admitir que se sentía algo celoso de su felicidad, pero a la vez, tenía en claro que ese tipo de cosas, referidas al calor de otra persona o tener niños, jamás serían para él.

Durante los cinco años transcurridos luego de la secundaria, Fukuyama Ichimatsu, se esmeró trabajando y ahorrando cada centavo que no utilizara en sus clases de repostería, ni en transporte, para hacer realidad el deseo que tenía por poseer un negocio propio. Tuvo la suerte de poder permanecer en casa de sus padres durante unos años más. Al parecer, a estos no les importaba mucho su presencia, además, él pasaba un limitado tiempo en casa con los horarios de trabajo y clases que tenía.

Tuvo empleos en varios restaurantes y cafeterías de la ciudad, para familiarizarse con el ambiente y el manejo del negocio. Con la experiencia laboral que había adquirido con estos últimos años, no creía que pudiera existir algo mejor que ser su propio jefe. Asimismo, aseguraba que cada año había valido la pena.

Ahora, era un hombre joven de veintidós años, poseedor de un certificado que acreditaba sus conocimientos en confitería y repostería; con aquel pequeño título y todo el dinero ahorrado que tenía guardado, podría por fin, ser capaz de abrir su soñada cafetería.

Hallar el lugar indicado no fue difícil. Disponía del dinero necesario como para comprar una casa de dos pisos, cerca de la plaza más concurrida de su ciudad. El primer piso lo utilizaría enteramente para su oficio; en el segundo, viviría él.

Los instrumentos y artefactos que necesitaría, los conseguiría durante la siguiente semana; por ahora, solo se enfocaría en la ambientación, decoración y de abastecer el lugar de mesas y sillas.

Eligió varios tonos de marrón y negro para pintar las paredes; las mesas las escogió blancas y las sillas cremas. Se dedicó una semana entera, a estudiar y analizar revistas sobre diseño de interiores. Él no era diseñador, tampoco se consideraba creativo; pero, luego de dos meses, cuando tuvo estuvo acabado y listo, se sintió completamente satisfecho de su trabajo. Tan solo tendría que encontrar a alguien que se encargara de la atención al cliente. Él se haría cargo de la comida y caja registradora.

Tenía planeado abrir a partir de la una de la tarde, para cerrar a las nueve de la noche. De esa forma, tenía el tiempo suficiente para preparar los postres y bocadillos que serviría a su clientela. Unas cuantas horas en la cocina le eran suficientes para preparar todo tipo de recetas.

Se sentó en su escritorio y escribió en su computadora el anuncio que solicitaría a su ayudante. No le tomó mucho tiempo digitalizarlo, lo imprimió, bajó las escaleras un poco ansioso mientras pensaba en el tipo de persona que tomaría aquel puesto y, lo pegó con cinta adhesiva en la fachada del establecimiento. Ichimatsu era alguien paciente —la mayoría de veces—, por lo que practicaría recetas y organizaría sus herramientas de cocina, mientras esperaba a que alguna persona, se animase y marcara al número escrito en el cartel de su puerta.

Los seis días transcurridos luego de que colocara aquel aviso, los había sentido pasar de forma lenta y tortuosa; porque a pesar de que Ichimatsu era consciente de la mucha responsabilidad que conllevaría tener que vender alimentos a un público, también lo era de lo mucho que disfrutaba hacerlos y lo que sería vivir de eso.

Quería abrir, por lo menos, antes de que la siguiente semana terminase para comenzar a recuperar, de a pocos, lo mucho que ya se había gastado.

Limpió su cocina y se quitó el enharinado mandil para sacudirlo y, en seguida, guardarlo en su debida gaveta. El reloj marcaba las nueve con un cuarto. Saldría un momento para alimentar a los gatos que había conocido recientemente al lado de su casa —en un pequeño callejón en donde se tiraban las bolsas de basura— y luego tomaría una taza de té antes de meterse a la cama.

Hoy tampoco había recibido llamadas; simplemente mensajes de Osomatsu —pero aquellos los marcaba como spam—. Su amigo parecía estar, incluso, más emocionado que él, y lo demostraba preguntando cada día por si ya había encontrado a la persona que lo ayudase con la atención. La preocupación que demostraba su amigo, no le molestaba; no obstante, no podría negar que le resultaba desalentador y molesto el tener que responder que nadie había llamado aún.

Tomó la pequeña bolsa de sardinas secas en su escritorio y se dirigió a la salida; pero, casi al instante, paró y se dio la vuelta al escuchar, contra todo pronóstico, la melodía que advertía que estaba recibiendo una llamada. Trotó hasta alcanzar la mesita en donde reposaba el teléfono. Una vez en su mano, saludó por el micrófono y lo sostuvo pegado a la oreja, esperando que el contrario, le regresara el saludo.

— _Hello, ¿aún está libre el puesto?_

—Sí, lo está.

— _Bien, ¿cuándo podría ser la entrevista?_

—... Mañana. Doce en punto.

— _Okay. Lo veré ahí. Adiós._

—Adiós.

Y así de corta y simple fue la conversación que lo llevaría a la cama contento.

La expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro y la forma lacónica con la que contestó, podrían demostrar lo contrario, pero en el interior, no podía dejar de sentirse animado. Tenía la esperanza de que aquella persona resultase ser la indicada y no tuviese que buscar más. Y ahora que lo pensaba, se percató de que no había preparado volantes o tarjetas, que pudiese repartir días antes a la apertura; mas, en seguida, tomó en cuenta lo concurrida que era la calle en la que se ubicó, de todas formas, ya tenía listos los delantales que servirían de uniforme.

Ichimatsu no le dio más vueltas a eso y puso la tetera a hervir.

Mañana sería un buen día.

一カラ

Despertó una hora antes de que sonara la alarma programada en su despertador. Probablemente gracias a su deseo de contratar al empleado con el que inaugurará el lugar. Esta era una de las pocas mañanas en las que no sentía pereza para levantarse.

Salió de la cama y se dio una larga ducha, aún faltaban como cinco horas hasta la entrevista de trabajo, por lo que planeó elaborar algunos dulces, luego de jugar con los mininos del callejón de al lado.

Si tenía suerte mañana mismo estaría abriendo el local y no quería desperdiciar el tiempo.

Quedaban solo diez minutos hasta la hora acordada de la entrevista. Ichimatsu aprovechó lo mejor que pudo el día, horneando y decorando pasteles de chocolate y vainilla.

Su mandil no era lo único enharinado y manchado; las partes de las prendas que no logró cubrir el delantal, e incluso su rostro, estaban sucios. Ya no había tiempo para tomar una ducha, por lo que simplemente enjuagó su cara y salió de la cocina.

Luego de catorce prolongados minutos de espera, Ichimatsu percibió el sonido del timbre y fue trotando hacia la puerta principal.

Recibió en su hogar a alguien que parecía despedir seguridad por la sonrisa confiada que llevaba. El sujeto también traía lentes de sol y los siguió usando incluso bajo techo.

Ambos se presentaron y una vez sentados, Ichimatsu pidió ver su currículum.

El muchacho le entregó un sobre amarillo, el contrario lo recibió para abrirlo y sacar la hoja de papel que contenía.

Todo estaba en orden. Al parecer era omega, lo cual era de esperarse y, de no ser porque en la parte en la que se colocan los puntos fuertes del postulante, lo escrito ahí rayaba en lo narcisista, Ichimatsu podría decir que era muy afortunado, al ser este chico, el primer candidato que se presentaba. Ya que, si era cierto lo que decía el papel, esta persona ostentaba de tres años de experiencia siendo mesero, y eso era bastante bueno porque sabría que de esa forma no tendría que molestarse en intentar ser paciente con cada error que cometiese su empleado.

Incluso había trabajado en aquel restaurante extranjero lleno de esnobs, famoso por estar ubicado en una de las zonas más caras de la ciudad, así como también, lo era por rara vez verse con una mesa desocupa.

Ichimatsu comenzó a dudar de su suerte, ya que, este muchacho no ganaría con él, ni la mitad de lo que ganaba en tal sitio.

—Aquí dice que hasta hace un mes trabajabas en el _Palate of Gold_ —comentó señalando el papel—. ¿Te despidieron o renunciaste?... Creo haber especificado en el anuncio que solo ofrezco el salario mínimo.

Por las facciones del chico pudo intuir que toda esa seguridad se desmoronó y comenzó vacilar luego de oír aquel comentario.

—Renuncié porque quería probar mis habilidades trabajando en una cafetería. —articuló velozmente. Tan rápido que Ichimatsu pasó por alto su nerviosismo y, decidió abstenerse a llamar al restaurante para verificar sus palabras. No fue una buena excusa, pero confiaría en él. De todas formas, quería abrir lo más pronto posible.

—De acuerdo... ¿Podrías comenzar mañana, Karamatsu-san?

—¡Oh! ¡Gracias, _boss_! —exclamó levantándose de su asiento, para ofrecer un apretón de manos a su nuevo jefe, como señal de que aceptaba el trato.

—Tu horario comienza a la una de la tarde, y termina a las nueve de la noche. ¿Estás bien con eso? —especificó mientras aún sostenía la mano del contrario.

— _Yeah, boss_.

Karamatsu firmó el contrato y se retiró satisfecho, casi tan contento como entró.

* * *

Este fanfic tiene, por el momento, 19000 palabras. Creo que solo faltan unas 3000 para acabarlo, mientras tanto, iré subiendo capítulos cada martes.

Oh, probablemente el título que le puse a esta historia te resulte bastante soso; pero, lo nombré así pensando en que nunca antes me topé con un fanfic que trate sobre el romance entre un beta y un omega, —además de que tampoco se me ocurrió un nombre mejor—.

Quizá, ¿tú sabes de algún fanfic que tomase este tipo de relación como pareja principal? Si es así, por favor comparte el título conmigo. Aún no encuentro alguno parecido.

Siempre quise escribir un Omegaverse, y al principio quise hacer, de Ichimatsu, un alfa; sin embargo, creo que realmente no lo puedo ver se esa forma, pienso que para él, lo más realista(?) sería ser beta. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Tiempo, dedicación y mucha paciencia

Disclaimer: El dueño y autor de Osomatsu-san es Fujio Akatsuka; por lo tanto, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Pareja: Ichimatsu x Karamatsu, Ichikara.

Advertencia: Omegaverse, mpreg, violencia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Tiempo, dedicación y mucha paciencia**

El día de la gran apertura llegó, e Ichimatsu era un manojo de nervios y ansias. Volvió a levantarse más temprano de lo usual, y provechó aquello para limpiar el establecimiento, por cuarta vez consecutiva.

En realidad, que él fuese un maniaco de la limpieza no era una razón. Y eso podría comprobarlo cualquiera que entrase en su habitación. Ichimatsu nunca fue un ejemplo de orden y limpieza; pero, esto era especial, era su sueño. Algo por lo que trabajó durante años y que, al fin, consiguió.

Nakamura Karamatsu llegó treinta minutos antes y al no haber nada con lo que pudiese ayudar o algo para limpiar, se colocó el mandil y le aseguró a Ichimatsu que no tendría problemas con empezar su turno ahora mismo.

La puerta del establecimiento se abrió y lo que ocurrió durante las ocho horas luego de eso, probablemente, no estuvo dentro de los planes de este joven emprendedor.

Durante las primeras cuatro horas, Ichimatsu tuvo la certeza de que podría catalogar este día como uno de los más decepcionantes y deprimentes de su vida.

Las personas no dejaban de transcurrir alrededor del lugar —el cual, por cierto, estaba ubicado estratégicamente para la obtención de clientela—, pero ninguna le dirigía, si quiera, una mirada a la puerta.

Otra hora transcurrió antes de que llegara el tan esperado primer cliente. Quien fue recibido y atendido por Karamatsu con el trato digno de un rey. Mas, no se quedó por mucho tiempo, pues solo pidió una taza de café. Ambos no tardaron en deducir que el sujeto solo estaba de paso, y que probablemente tenía una cita en algún otro lugar. Quizá en alguno otro mejor, pensó Ichimatsu.

Durante lo que quedó de la tarde, Karamatsu se empeñó en quitar el casi inexistente polvo de cada mueble mientras intentaba charlar con Ichimatsu. El cual, evidentemente, parecía más interesado en releer la carta del café a mantener la conversación con él. Y aun así, no se rindió por intentar cambiar la expresión de aquel rostro opacado por el desencanto y aburrimiento.

Otras horas más tarde, el sol dejó de estar presente en el cielo, el número de personas que trascurrían la calle disminuyó, y solo quedó treinta minutos para que las horas laborales de Karamatsu se cumplieran.

—Puedes irte.

Karamatsu apartó la vista de la puerta y se giró, para ver a su jefe detrás de las vitrinas de postres.

—No creo que venga alguien más... Puedes regresar temprano hoy. —reiteró, con el mismo tono lacónico que empleó durante todo el día.

Solo quedaba media hora para tener a su segundo cliente, pero ya había aceptado que nadie más cruzaría esa puerta. Ichimatsu no había previsto que las cosas resultasen de esa forma durante el primer día. Él no tenía idea lo difícil que era tener un negocio propio. Simplemente creyó que luego de abrir el pequeño lugar, el dinero le llovería y no tendría que preocuparse de nada más que no sea hacer algo que realmente amaba, preparar sus postres. Pero aquel día, la realidad vino a él para pegarle en la cara con un bate de acero.

—¿Va a cerrar…? —preguntó serio y expectante a la respuesta que le llegara a dar.

 _Bueno, Kusomatsu, si te digo que nadie más vendrá, queda obvio lo que haré después, ¿no?,_ pensó Ichimatsu, con algo de cólera. Pero como no podría decirle eso a su empleado, ni mucho menos el apodo que le inventó y que solo utilizaría en su mente; optó por asentir con la cabeza, visiblemente desganado.

El muchacho no había parado de parlotear cosas sin sentido, luego hablaba sobre su estilo de vestir y lo mucho que disfrutaba cantando mientras tocaba la guitarra. _¡¿A quién mierda le importa eso, Kusomatsu?!_ Pero como obviamente tampoco podría decir eso, simplemente se limitaba a demostrar que no estaba interesado, contestando de forma cortante.

Ichimatsu nunca antes había tenido conversaciones de más de seis diálogos con omegas. Ni siquiera en sus clases de cocina los diálogos pasaban de cinco —y eso que el noventa por ciento de sus compañeros eran omegas, comprometidos o recién casados—. En la escuela, los omegas tampoco le prestaron atención, a excepción de Choromatsu, con quien no tenía mucho en común, pero este, evidentemente hacía un esfuerzo por Osomatsu.

Karamatsu se quitó el mandil y se inclinó un poco ante el mostrador, para pegar la mirada en las decenas de pasteles que habían ahí. No le tomó mucho tiempo hacer su elección. Se acercó a la caja y sacó un billete de su cartera para apuntar, con este, un trozo de _shortcake_ mientras decía:

— _Boss,_ sírvame ese.

De acuerdo, Ichimatsu estaba sorprendido, eso no lo podría negar; era un lindo gesto y se moría por vender alguno de sus dulces; pero el muchacho trabajaba para él, y que le comprase algo, sería como devolverle el dinero que él le pagaba como sueldo. Por lo que creyó que regalárselo sería la mejor opción. Sin embargo, luego de hablar con Karamatsu, decidieron que Ichimatsu le ofrecería un descuento de cincuenta por ciento.

Ichimatsu tomó una pequeña caja para que este pudiese llevárselo a casa, pero antes de meterlo ahí dentro, Karamatsu protestó.

—Oh, non, non, non, quiero comérmelo aquí, por favor.

Ciertamente, Ichimatsu también moría por ver a alguien —que no fuese el glotón de Osomatsu— probar alguno de sus postres; pues podría obtener alguna crítica con solo ver la forma en la que esta persona degustaba el alimento. Por lo que no se negó y, prosiguió con servir el pastel en un plato pequeño.

El omega se sentó y tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de cada bocado. Luego de los dos primeros exclamó:

—¡Wow! ¡Está muy bueno! ¿En dónde los compra, _boss_?

—Los hago yo. —Ichimatsu estaba casi seguro de que Karamatsu sabía muy bien que él mismo los preparaba.

Karamatsu fingió sorpresa y continuó comiendo; ahora, intercalando cada probada con loas acompañadas de gemidos de placer que manifestaban lo bien que sabía su comida.

Solo por un segundo, Ichimatsu creyó que Karamatsu tendría un orgasmo. Entonces dirigió su vista a la entrepierna del muchacho. Desde el ángulo en que lo observaba, no parecía tener algún bulto sospechoso. Luego de elevar la mirada para toparse con el rostro del contrario e, inevitablemente notar que lamer las fresas había dejado rastros de crema batida alrededor de sus labios. Ichimatsu opinó que, probablemente, el que tenía una erección en ese instante, era él mismo.

Mierda, hace años que no se excitaba viendo a un omega en vivo y en directo. Quizá no desde sus primeros años de secundaria. Su autocontrol se basaba en la técnica de _saciedad y privación;_ en otras palabras, a él le bastaba con desahogarse viendo videos porno, para luego no sentirse visiblemente atraído hacia este tipo de individuos, como resultado de haber saciado previamente su necesidad.

Otra razón por la que podía mantener el control, era gracias a la gran diferencia que existía entre la realidad y la ficción. Es decir, los omegas que veía en pantalla eran adorables y, a simple vista, corteses y amables. Lo cual era totalmente opuesto a lo que veía en su vida cotidiana; pues lo que podría decir de los pocos omegas por los cuales alguna vez se llegó a sentir atraído, sería que ninguno había sido agradable con él, o con cualquier otro beta. Todos fueron, o por lo menos, la gran mayoría, pedantes y egoístas.

Quizás tuviese un mal gusto a la hora de elegir a la persona por la cual sintiese atracción; sin embargo, el omega que tenía en frente… ¡Había sido muy _lindo_ con él! Durante todo el día. Aun cuando Ichimatsu obviara que no tenía intenciones de hacer amistad con él. Porque mierda, un omega nunca le había insistido tanto en hacer charla, ¡y este era uno muy lindo! Era del tipo de omega al que le compraría videos. Ah, ya comenzaba a tener pensamientos pervertidos sobre su empleado, y durante su primer día… Realmente era escoria.

De todas maneras, ni siquiera sabía cómo continuar la plática. Nunca le tomó mucha importancia a su atuendo, ni sabía tocar instrumentos, mucho menos cantar. Sin ganas de darle más vueltas al asunto, Ichimatsu se quedó con la idea de que Karamatsu se comportaba así, porque él era su jefe. Obviamente no existía otra razón. Ah, esperen, sí había otra. La lástima también era una buena explicación.

—Muy rico, _boss_. Heh, me llevaré otro de estos manjares de los dioses a casa.

Esta vez, Karamatsu eligió un pastel de chocolate y cerezas, e Ichimatsu empacó el postre en una caja pequeña.

Luego lo acompañó a la salida y lo vio marcharse y desaparecer en la oscuridad de una noche sin Luna, mientras él cerraba la tienda.

Después de todo, su día no había sido tan malo.

一カラ

Los siguientes dos días, fueron tan poco productivos como el primero. Bueno, viéndolo desde el hecho de que eran muy pocos los que entraban a comprar algo, porque Ichimatsu no había dejado de producir sus pasteles ni postres.

El negocio seguía vacío de clientela. Tan solo dos o tres personas llegaban en diferentes horarios para pedir una taza de café o té.

Hasta ahora, el único que había comprado su comida, había sido Karamatsu.

Durante estos días, luego de que Ichimatsu le dijera a Karamatsu que su turno había acabado, este le compraba un postre distinto a los que comió anteriormente. Y lo disfrutaba en una mesita, sentado frente a su jefe. Efectivamente, este muchacho lo hacía con la intención de animar a Ichimatsu.

Sin embargo, este beta considera que, el solo hecho de que Karamatsu trabajase para él, ya era suficiente satisfacción.

Era un muy buen empleado. Atendía de maravilla a los pocos clientes que tenía, y eso, a pesar de que la cuenta de estos no subiese de cien o doscientos yenes; todo estaba siempre limpio y ordenado, no había nada fuera de su lugar o con motas de polvo. Además, a Ichimatsu le agradaba ver la expresión que ponía cada vez que sonaba la campanita sobre la puerta, y nunca le dejaría de gustar aquello; pese a que, mentalmente se dijera que eso no era para nada lindo.

Durante su quinta noche laborando, a las ocho con cuarenta minutos, mientras Karamatsu disfrutaba de sus tartaletas de fruta, llegó un grupo grande de adolescentes, cinco varones y siete mujeres. Ni corto ni perezoso, Karamatsu se volvió a colocar el mandil y les dio la bienvenida mientras juntaba las mesitas con ayuda de algunos jóvenes.

Estos pidieron cafés, tés y varios postres y bocadillos.

Karamatsu parecía estar más feliz que el propio Ichimatsu, pues alababa a sus clientes mientras traía las bandejas de comida.

Los muchachos pasaron más tiempo riendo y charlando que comiendo, y eso que cada uno había pedido como tres pedazos de pastel; sin contar, dos bandejas llenas de tartaletas.

Al final se marcharon a las diez y media, y Karamatsu aún no había terminado sus tartaletas.

Antes de las nueve, Ichimatsu le había pedido a Karamatsu que se quedara un rato más, prometiéndole que pagaría por sus horas extras. El empleado no protestó y se quedó a ayudar. Ahora Ichimatsu se arrepentía un poco, pensando en que lo que había hecho fue egoísta. Era algo tarde como para que un omega regrese a casa solo.

Ichimatsu carraspeó un poco y preguntó le preguntó qué tan lejos quedaba su hogar.

—Heh. ¿Conoce el museo nacional de artes occidentales? Mi departamento queda a solo tres calles de tanta belleza.

 _¡¿Qué mierda, Kusomatsu?! ¡Eso está como a una o dos horas en tren bala! ¡¿Por qué mierda tuviste que elegir este triste lugar de todos?!,_ pensó Ichimatsu.

—Eso… ¿no está algo lejos? —apuntó, dejando de lado lo que realmente quería decir.

—Un poco —confirmó como si el hecho no le interesase.

—¿A qué hora llegaste ayer?

—Diez y media, _boss_ —Fue notoria la velocidad con la que respondió.

Ichimatsu comenzó a sentirse preocupado. Karamatsu era un omega. Uno bastante lindo, diría él. Comenzó a creer que este, tenía bastante suerte de que alguien no lo hubiese atacado durante su regreso a casa.

Pero, probablemente, alguien debía de venir recogerlo. Su alfa, quizá.

—¿Qué transporte usas? —se aventuró a preguntar fingiendo desinterés mientras lavaba los platos.

—El tren bala.

—… ¿Solo? —Siguió con el interrogatorio.

—Yeah, _boss._ ¿Por qué pregunta? —soltó algo curioso.

—No es nada… —Volvió a carraspear—. Bueno, eres omega… ¿No sientes miedo?

—¿Miedo? —preguntó juntando sus abastecidas cejas en señal de confusión.

Ah, mierda. Realmente no quería tener ese tipo de conversación. Pero era agobiante que Karamatsu regresase tan tarde a casa, así que tuvo que obligarse a emprender la charla que tendría cualquier padre o madre con su hijo/a omega, sobre los peligros de la ciudad nocturna.

Porque, obviamente, lo que verdaderamente preocupaba a Ichimatsu, era que, durante cualquiera de estos días, su mesero no se presentase a trabajar por algún incidente ocurrido a altas horas de la noche. Ese era claramente el motivo.

Luego de que le comentara sobre las noticias que pasaban en televisión por la noche, tomó algo de valor y le ofreció quedarse a pasar la noche en su departamento, asegurándole que tenía un cuarto para huéspedes en el segundo piso.

Karamatsu aceptó gustoso e, Ichimatsu se planteó mentalmente cambiar el horario laboral.

一カラ

En un día más, el establecimiento cumpliría dos semanas desde su apertura. Y a pesar de que a Ichimatsu no le fue muy bien con la clientela, admite que ha comenzado a disfrutar de la presencia de su animado empleado.

Ya aceptó que tener un establecimiento lleno de gente no era algo que se conseguía de la noche a la mañana. Ahora comprendía que aquello llevaba tiempo, dedicación y mucha paciencia. Ichimatsu no se daría por vencido tan pronto; no existían razones para hacerlo.

Aquella mañana Ichimatsu despertó con buen humor. Desayunó un pedazo de tarta de manzana junto con una taza de café con leche. Luego, salió con una bolsa de croquetas, para convidar el alimento a los felinos que residían en el callejón de al lado. Más tarde, se dedicó a hornear recetas de galletas y tartaletas de fruta, que había visto en Internet.

Karamatsu llegó minutos antes de las doce —Ichimatsu le propuso modificar su horario para que pudiese volver un poco más temprano a casa—, y luego de ponerse el mandil, salió a asear la entrada con la escoba.

Ichimatsu le pidió a Karamatsu que abriera sin él, pues iría a sacar del horno algunos dulces para después decorarlos con crema batida. Hasta ahora no habían tenido clientes que llegasen antes de las dos, así que pensó que no habría problema si dejaba a Karamatsu al cuidado de la cafetería durante treinta o sesenta minutos.

Cortó horizontalmente un bizcocho de chocolate y con la crema, dentro de la manga pastelera, se dedicó a embadurnar una cara para luego cubrirla con la otra mitad. Luego lo cubriría por completo de crema y le haría unos cuantos diseños para darle una mejor presentación. Con la práctica que tenía, aquello no le tomaría más de diez minutos.

Ya iba a la mitad de la decoración del tercer bizcocho cuando comenzó a percatarse de los sonidos que venían del exterior de la cocina. Escuchó la voz de más de una persona, risas, tenedores tocando la losa de los platos y cucharas chocando contra los interiores de las tazas.

¿Podría ser que...?

Algo esperanzado, Ichimatsu lavó sus manos en el fregadero y salió sin prisa de la cocina. Como si sintiese miedo de que de un sueño se tratase y estuviese a punto de volver a la realidad.

Mas lo que se encontró ahí afuera, le dejó en claro que no estaba soñando.

Las charlas, las sonrisas y las bocas masticando su comida… todo se veía tan real.

Estaba tan feliz que se había quedado sin palabras. El lugar estaba repleto. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y llenas de comida. Incluso, había algunos individuos afuera, observando a través de los cristales, mientras esperaban a que alguien desocupara su mesa.

Todo era perfecto. Creyó que nada ni nadie, podría arruinar ese día. Realmente lo creyó; hasta que sintió equel aura que le obliga a dar pasos hacia atrás. Aquella sensación de ser aplastado ante la supremacía del más fuerte. Fue inevitable intuir que todos ahí dentro eran, sin lugar a dudas, alfas.

De inmediato buscó al único omega con la mirada, hasta toparse con la espalda de este.

Quedó anonadado.

Karamatsu estaba semidesnudo. Lo único que lo dejaba fuera de la categoría de "desnudo por completo", eran los dos mandiles atados alrededor de la cadera. Uno cubriendo por delante y el otro, por detrás; ambas telas escasamente cubrían parte de sus muslos. Luego, estaban los absurdos recortes de mangas en sus muñecas y el cuello de una camisa alrededor de su garganta, adornado con un pequeño moño azul, y sus zapatos, los cuales tampoco ayudaban mucho.

Qué gracioso. Todo su "tiempo, dedicación y mucha paciencia" se reducía a un omega semidesnudo.

Ichimatsu tenía sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía feliz por tener el establecimiento lleno; colérico porque no era difícil deducir el método que utilizó su empleado para llenarlo; celoso, debido a todas las miradas que se posaban en Karamatsu, y al mismo tiempo preocupado de él mismo, por sentir aquello último.

Podía aguantar en silencio el hecho de que, Karamatsu viniese a trabajar con una imagen de su rostro estampada en su camisa. Podía pasar por alto que a veces llegara con zapatos exageradamente brillantes; también que usara sus ridículos lentes de sol hasta que su turno estuviese por acabar.

Pero esto… era demasiado.

Aún en su estado de estupefacción, vio cómo su empleado colocaba las bebidas y alimentos sobre la mesita que ocupaban dos mujeres, efectivamente, ambas alfas. Karamatsu giró para retirarse y segundos después, una de las chicas empujó descaradamente, con el dorso de la mano, una de las tacitas de té sobre la mesa hasta volcarla al suelo.

El joven mesero se volvió guiado por el pequeño estruendo.

—Awww… Ponlo en mi cuenta Kara-chan, —dijo con un fingido tono lastimero mientras el contrario iba por un trapo. —Te ayudaré a limpiar, ¿sí?

—No problem, lady. Déjemelo a mí.

—Oh, Kara-chan. Eres tan amable —comentó encantada.

Se paró en frente del pequeño desastre y vaciló un poco antes de agacharse. Su pequeña "falda" no cubría mucho, y sabía que, al inclinarse, quedarían aberturas que dejarían a la vista algunas _zonas íntimas_. Sin embargo, Karamatsu se resignó. Supo que no tenía opción y que lo mejor sería actuar profesionalmente. Entonces fue descendiendo hasta llegar al pequeño charco.

El ambiente se sentía, por cada segundo que pasaba, cada vez más cargado de feromonas. Su mesero estaba innegablemente en bandeja de plata frente a un grupo, considerablemente peligroso, de alfas. Incluso podría decir que la tención ahí dentro, era comparable con la que hubo alguna vez durante el periodo de duró la paz armada. Era como si todos estuviesen preparados para atacar. En cualquier momento podrían iniciar una pelea por marcarlo.

Y ahora el muy idiota estaba en cuatro patas limpiando y recogiendo trozos de porcelana regados en el suelo.

¡Lo peor —además del hecho de que todos habían volteado a contemplar la escena— era que una de las chicas de la mesa, había sacado su teléfono celular para grabar el acto!

Aquello logró que llegara a su límite.

—¡Kusomatsu! ¡Ve a limpiar los baños! —vociferó arrugando, con los puños, la parte baja de su delantal.

Karamatsu dio un respingo y se irguió para ver a su jefe.

—Heh, no se preocupe, _boss._ Los dejé relucientes hace unos minutos —aseguró levantando el pulgar.

—¡Pues acabo de verlos y están llenos de mierda! ¡Deja eso y ve ahora mismo!

Ichimatsu cerró la puerta del sanitario con Karamatsu dentro, mientras escuchaba los murmullos que venían desde diferentes mesas:

— _¿Oíste eso? Le llamó "Kusomatsu", ¿no?_

— _¿No le dijo que estaban limpios? ¿Acaso eso no es explotación laboral?_

— _¿Ese sujeto es su jefe? No puedo creer que le hable de esa forma. Fue tan vulgar._

— _¿Crees que esté bien? Pobre Karamatsu-kun._

— _Si no salen en cinco minutos, iré por él._

Echó un largo suspiro e hizo un esfuerzo por aminorar su enojo; pues era evidente que Karamatsu no lo hizo con mala intención.

Mientras pensaba en lo que diría, el omega ya se había colocado guantes de goma e iba de puerta en puerta revisando los excusados.

—No necesitas hacer esto.

—No, aún siguen limpios —respondió al terminar su inspección.

—Me refiero a la ropa.

—Oh. Este es mi nuevo _perfect fashion._ ¡Alégrese, _boss_! ¡Hoy tenemos mucha clientela!

Ichimatsu se acercó un poco más y con dos dedos le picó ambos ojos.

—¡Gahhh! —El omega cubrió su vista con los guantes, que por fortuna, estaban limpios. — _¿Why, boss?_

—Traeré tus cosas. No salgas hasta que te hayas cambiado —ordenó dando vuelta hacia la salida.

—Eh… ¿Está enojado, _boss_? —preguntó, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos acuosos.

Ichimatsu paró y rascó su nuca pensando en lo que debería contestar, por segunda vez.

—No. —Carraspeó—… Gracias, pero no quiero tener clientela si vas a… exhibir así. Eres un buen empleado, Karamatsu… No necesitas hacer esto. —Abrió la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir—. Ah, perdón por el mote.

Entonces salió a paso veloz dejando atrás a un conmovido Karamatsu.

Es establecimiento continuó lleno durante lo que quedó del día. Ambos terminaron totalmente agotados, pero felices. Ichimatsu consideró que sería bueno contratar a alguien más. Karamatsu y él apenas podía con tanta gente.

Como se había vuelto costumbre, Karamatsu compró unos pastelillos; pero esta vez, Ichimatsu sacó dos latas de Dr. Pepper, se sirvió unos cupcakes, y ambos compartieron una mesa.

* * *

Con respecto a las mujeres alfas... He leído por allí, que tiene pene, pero que este sale de su vagina(?) Solo digamos que en esta historia, ellas también pueden penetrar a varones.

Muchas gracias por comentar AliceKirklandUsUk, nekouchikland, LaV3nus6, Coti, Guest, Vanmuri. Me alegra que les haya agradado el primer capítulo, fue mejor recibido de lo que esperé. c:


	3. Te protegeré

Disclaimer: El dueño y autor de Osomatsu-san es Fujio Akatsuka; por lo tanto, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Pareja: Ichimatsu x Karamatsu, Ichikara.

Advertencia: Omegaverse, mpreg, violencia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Te protegeré**

El establecimiento llevaba cuatro semanas y media de funcionamiento. Desde el día en que se llenó por completo, el lugar había comenzado a tener clientela regular. Ichimatsu era feliz, aunque más de la mitad de la clientela esté conformada por alfas que, en su mayoría, venía solo para intentar ligar con su mesero.

Intentaba verlo del lado positivo. Por lo menos no todos querían intentar algo con Karamatsu, algunos simplemente llegaban para disfrutar de algún postre luego del trabajo, como Osomatsu. Su amigo vino por primera vez desde que abrió, y trajo a su pareja e hijo con él.

—Ah… al fin vacaciones. —Osomatsu suspiró apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla. —El lugar es bastante agradable.

—Muy cómodo. Hiciste un gran trabajo Ichimatsu, y por lo visto te está yendo bastante bien.

Antes de que Ichimatsu pudiera agradecer sus comentarios, llegó Karamatsu, con dos bandejas llenas de postre. En seguida posó una sobre la mesa para poder repartir los dulces.

—Gracias, Karamatsu-kun.

—Heh, no problem, _mister_.

—Karamatsu-kun, ¿por qué usas lentes de sol aquí dentro? —preguntó Osomatsu apuntando con el índice, los escarchados lentes negros del contrario.

—Porque es parte de mi _perfect fashion_ , _mister._ —respondió mientras sujetaba su corbata, dejando a la vista el pequeño dibujo que tenía al final de la tela.

—Oh, no. Mis costillas. —Osomatsu posó una palma sobre su estómago mientras reía con una mueca de dolor; porque, efectivamente, ambas prendas hacían juego debido a que esta última, tenía un pequeño dibujo del rostro de Karamatsu con aquellos llamativos lentes.

—¿Se siente bien, _mister?_

—Él está bien, solo termina de atender a los demás. —Intervino Ichimatsu.

—¡Ok, boss! —Karamatsu tomó las bandejas vacías, dio la vuelta y fue directo hacia las demás mesas.

Luego de charlar durante una hora, Osomatsu se marchó con Choromatsu y su pequeño, no sin antes haber pedido algunos bocadillos para llevar. Ichimatsu apartó la vista de la mesita que estos ocuparon y la volvió hacia su mesero.

Karamatsu lo manejaba todo muy bien. Tenía un don especial para tratar a la clientela con paciencia y generosidad. Ichimatsu lo calificaba como bobo e ingenuo; pero al mismo tiempo, estaba seguro de que podía depositar su entera confianza en él.

Hace poco, le había comenzado a guardar un sentimiento de cariño. Nada especial, solo era _cariño._ Y aceptaba el sentimiento, aunque no lo demostrase verbalmente, ni mucho menos con acciones.

A veces se preguntaba si Karamatsu tendría pareja. Probablemente era así; pues lo había visto rechazar a cada alfa que le proponía invitarlo a salir. Siempre se rehusaba de forma muy cortés. Era evidente lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a decir "no", pues en cada rechazo, expresaba cuánto realmente lamentaba el no poder corresponder a los sentimientos del contrario. Sin embargo, nunca lo ha oído poner como excusa que ya tenía a _alguien._

Quizá esa sea la razón por la que algunos seguían volviendo, con la esperanza de esta vez, obtener una afirmación como respuesta.

Por otra parte, hace unas semanas Karamatsu había aceptado pasar la noche en su apartamento. No pudo haberse quedado de haber tenido a alguien esperándolo en casa, ¿verdad?

En el caso de que tuviese pareja; podría estar completamente seguro de que, sea quien fuese su alfa, no le permitiría estar fuera de casa hasta tan tarde. Mucho menos, pasar más de una hora afuera, caminando de por la noche; que era el tiempo que le tomaba regresar a su hogar.

Por supuesto que no. Estos sujetos eran posesivos hasta la médula —aquello lo había aprendido de Osomatsu—. Es más, ni siquiera tendría que trabajar de estar con un alfa.

Ichimatsu recuerda no haber el visto alguna marca en su cuello, durante la mañana que vistió tan poca ropa.

No obstante, llegar a la conclusión de que su empleado era soltero, no le era de gran utilidad. No era como si aquel hecho le diese la esperanza de llegar a tener una relación _un poco menos_ _profesional_ con Karamatsu. A la mierda. Él no necesitaba eso. Era feliz, así como se encontraba justo ahora: soltero, dueño de un negocio próspero y con algunas cuantas revistas subidas de tono en el gabinete de su escritorio.

Sí, eso era suficiente para él.

Aquella noche cerraron a las ocho en punto. No minutos antes como se había vuelto habitual, pues un hombre permaneció ocupando una mesa hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar. Ichimatsu lo había estado observando, el sujeto solo pedía café y sándwiches desde que entró, lo cual fue como hace dos o tres horas.

También había notado que Karamatsu no le ofreció un trato tan exagerado y ridículamente gentil como lo hacía con los demás clientes. Entonces Ichimatsu cayó en cuenta de lo incómodo que este se sentía con la presencia de aquel individuo; aun cuando Karamatsu hiciese un esfuerzo por entregarle sonrisas que, lejos de demostrar su seguridad, dejaban a la vista su nerviosismo.

El local estaba casi vacío a excepción de ellos tres. Karamatsu permanecía junto a Ichimatsu, ubicado cerca de la caja registradora y lejos de las mesas. Ichimatsu le pidió que le dijera al sujeto que iban a cerrar, entonces Karamatsu se acercó vacilante y le pidió que se retirase.

El beta observó desde atrás de las vitrinas de postres, cómo el desconocido, antes de dirigirse a la salida, se clocaba el saco que dejó sobre el respaldar de la silla y, musitaba algo a centímetros del oído de su empleado, mientras lo sostenía del brazo.

En cuanto el hombre egresó del establecimiento, Karamatsu volvió al mostrador y eligió dos bollos dulces rellenos de anko, mientras se quitaba el mandil para luego doblarlo sobre su regazo.

El contrario no se tardó en colocar el pedido sobre un plato mediano y llevárselo a la mesita que ocupó.

Ahora lo veía más relajado, mucho menos tenso, aunque en sus ojos, aún no desapareciera un atisbo de incertidumbre.

Se sirvió una taza de té y lo acompañó ubicado en la silla en frente suyo.

Luego de un rato, Karamatsu tragó el último pedazo de bollo dulce, e inmediatamente pidió una taza de café acompañada de una tajada de bizcocho de piña.

Ichimatsu quiso advertirle que llegaría aún más tarde a casa si no lo pedía para llevar; pero en lugar de hacerlo, se sirvió un sándwich y otra taza de té.

Karamatsu comía lento, las cucharadas eran pequeñas y los tragos cortos. Intentó conversar con su jefe, y el contrario le comentó sobre los gatos que alimentaba en el callejón de al lado. Estuvieron así durante un rato más, hasta que ambos terminaron de comer.

Eran las nueve con cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Karamatsu carraspeó y dijo:

—¡Please, boss! ¡Deje que me quede esta noche! ¡Será la última vez! —rogó en tono dramático, agachando la cabeza y con las manos juntas a la altura de la cabeza—. ¡Lo necesito, boss!

—... Sube —respondió con desgana, dando la vuelta para disimular el tono carmín que teñía sus mejillas.

Juntos terminaron de limpiar, lavar los platos y lo cerraron todo. Luego subieron al segundo piso y cada uno se instaló en su habitación.

Ichimatsu se preguntó por si sería buena idea ofrecerle a Karamatsu que se mude con él. De esa forma no tendría que exponerse al peligro que conlleva ser omega y regresar a casa tan tarde. Nunca antes habría pensado en compartir su departamento, pero la presencia de su empleado no le incomodaba para nada. Su casa era grande, había suficiente espacio para ambos; pero era demasiado cobarde como para preguntar tal cosa.

Desde el marco de su puerta, visualizó las luces apagarse desde el interior del cuarto de huéspedes. Entonces se dirigió a su cama y, despejando su mente, permaneció recostado hasta conciliar el sueño.

一カラ

Rayos de luz se colaron por entre las aberturas que dejaban las cortinas de su habitación. Ichimatsu despertó al sentir el calor de estos sobre su rostro.

El despertador sonaría en treinta minutos, por lo que lo desactivó y se levantó para ir al baño y luego a la cocina.

Tenía planeado preparar el desayuno, haría café y algunos waffles de avena para ambos, así como la vez anterior que desayunaron juntos.

Luego de afeitarse el atisbo de barba que tenía en el rostro y cepillarse los dientes. Fue hacia la cocina y ahí encontró a Karamatsu, con la sartén en mano vistiendo su mandil de cocina. Este volteó en cuanto notó su presencia.

—¡Buenos días, boss!

La sartén contenía panqueques y en la mesa había un plato con una considerable cantidad de estos, unos sobre otros y dos tazas de café, una a cada extremo de la meza.

Ichimatsu se sentó en silencio y le agregó azúcar a su café mientras veía la espalda de Karamatsu moverse cada vez daba vuelta a los panqueques. Puso en su plato los que estaban en la mesa. Estaban deliciosos, eran suaves, esponjosos y aún estaban calientes.

Quizá debió enojarse por el hecho de que alguien irrumpiera en su cocina, pero hacer eso le costaría mucho tomando en cuenta los sentimientos que afloraban en él. Nunca antes había tenido un desayuno así. Desde que tiene memoria solo recuerda comer tostadas con manteca de camino a su escuela, pues aún desde tan chico, sus padres no desayunaban juntos. El trabajo de su madre no comenzaba tan temprano y por eso se levantaba un poco más tarde. El de su padre comenzaba a la misma hora que comenzaban las clases de su hijo; le preparaba el almuerzo y las tostadas, luego cada uno se iba por su lado.

Este vendría a ser el primer desayuno que experimentaba en compañía de alguien más. Alguien que se tomó la molestia de levantarse más temprano para prepararle panqueques. Cuánto hubiera querido comer panqueques en la mesa del pequeño comedor de sus padres… Ahora Karamatsu estaba en frente suyo, con una sonrisa radiante y otra torre de panqueques en un plato.

 _Podría acostumbrarme a esto_ , pensó.

一カラ

Ha pasado una semana desde que la última vez que Karamatsu se quedó a dormir en su casa.

Aún no le pregunta por la identidad del hombre al que vio susurrándole al oído, y cuya presencia lo había puesto tan nervioso. Con el pasar de los días, se convenció de que aquello carecía de importancia, y lo dejó pasar.

Hoy tuvieron una buena cantidad de clientes. Ya no venían solamente alfas, lo cual era buena señal, no solo por la seguridad de Karamatsu, sino también, porque eso quería decir que la cafetería se estaba volviendo popular —y no solo por tener un mesero encantador—.

Las cosas marchaban bastante bien.

Por otro lado, Ichimatsu había pasado la semana interrogándose si Karamatsu rechazaba a sus pretendientes porque se había enamorado de alguien más, o porque simplemente no estaba interesado en establecer alguna relación amorosa. Ninguna de las alternativas era nada alentadora, a menos que él resultase se ese alguien a quien Karamatsu le gustase.

Siendo realista, las posibilidades eran mínimas.

Hace poco ha aceptado que, el cariño que sentía hacia su empleado, había cruzado la línea de lo aceptado dentro de una relación de trabajo.

Se lo había comentado a Osomatsu la vez que este trajo a su familia. Justo en el instante en el cual, Choromatsu desocupó la mesa para acompañar a su hijo al baño.

Ichimatsu se había preparado para unas cuantas burlas, pero estas nunca llegaron. Su amigo quedó sorprendido, y era de esperarse, pues cuando eran más jóvenes, Sakurai jamás vio a su amigo, verdaderamente atraído hacia alguien más, y el hecho de que se lo contara, ya de por sí ponía las cosas serias.

Osomatsu no supo qué decir ante aquella revelación. Estaba casado, pero no era ciego. Sería una gran mentira decir que Karamatsu no era un omega atractivo. Era de esperarse que tuviese una gran lista de alfas para escoger, y era por eso que, no sabía si debería deprimirse o alegrarse por su amigo.

Finalmente, se decidió por lo segundo y lo alentó a que lo invitara a salir. Porque decirle aquello era mucho mejor a: "Oye, en realidad no creo que tengas chances, mejor olvídalo".

Quizás, mientras más pronto supiera lo que era tener el corazón roto, mejor.

Mientras tanto, Ichimatsu tomó en cuenta las palabras de su amigo, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con invitarlo a salir tan pronto, se propuso a hacerlo algún día. Tal vez, dentro de unos años, cuando haya perdido su timidez. Pensó que si tenía suerte, eso ocurriría poco antes de que se jubile.

Eran las siete con cincuenta minutos, el sol ya se había ocultado por completo y, al no haber más clientes dentro, Ichimatsu decidió que era hora de cerrar.

Estaba por decirle a Karamatsu que su turno había acabado, cuando de repente, la campanilla sobre la puerta emitió su habitual sonido y un hombre apareció tras ella.

Ichimatsu lo reconoció al hombre casi al instante en el que empujó la puerta. Era el mismo tipo de la vez anterior. Muy alto, con el cabello amarillo casi platinado y, quizá con unos diez años más que él. A simple vista, un alfa.

El joven mesero caminó a paso lento hacia el recién llegado, antes de que este se ubicara en una mesita y se sentara, lo cual, en contra de lo que esperaba, no hizo.

Ahora Karamatsu estaba asustado y con unas inmensas ganas de volver al lado de su jefe; pero no se movió, ni tampoco cruzó la mirada con el alfa cuando le dio la bienvenida. Simplemente se quedó ahí, inmóvil, como a un metro y medio de distancia de sujeto, pero igualmente nervioso.

El hombre se aproximó al muchacho mientras comenzaba a articular algo en voz baja.

De pronto, a una corta distancia de Karamatsu, lo tomó de un brazo como la vez anterior; solo que ahora, no se acercó para hablarle al oído, sino que, intentó tirar de él hacia la salida.

—La semana pasada me dejaste esperando horas a que terminase tu turno —Logró oír Ichimatsu, mientras compartía el mismo estado de aturdimiento de Karamatsu—, y cuando al fin llega la hora, ni siquiera te veo salir. Eso fue bastante cruel, ¿sabes? —articuló atrayéndolo más hacia él—. No fue fácil encontrarte, me hace gracia que hayas terminado en este basurero. Ya estarás reconsiderando el volver, ¿eh?

—M-mi horario aún no acaba, mister —dijo hecho un manojo de nervios, a la vez que con una mano intentaba zafarse del brazo que tiraba de él.

Aquello no hizo más que agotar la paciencia del contrario, provocando que el agarre se hiciera más firme.

—Pero no te quedan más de diez minutos aquí, ¿verdad? Solo sigue avanzando. —El hombre halaba aún más fuerte del menor—. Y no me llames así, ya te había dicho que podías llamarme por mi nombre.

Ichimatsu posó la vista sobre Karamatsu. Su mesero tenía una sonrisa y, por la humedad acumulada en sus orbes, parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto. El muchacho estaba aterrado y él no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

Karamatsu en ningún momento volteó a verlo; sin embargo, sabía que ahora mismo, lo necesitaba con urgencia. Pero… ¿Cómo enfrentarse a un alfa siendo un beta? Incluso podía percibir las feromonas del más alto; sentía el peligro flotando en el ambiente.

Tenía que pensar rápido, el tipo ya estaba por cruzar la puerta jalando tras de sí, a un Karamatsu en estado de total sumisión.

—¡N-no puedes llevártelo! ¡Aún tiene que ayudarme a limpiarlo todo! —exclamó atropelladamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por que su voz no flaqueara.

El contrario pausó su paso y dio la vuelta para ver al dueño de la voz con los ojos entornados.

—Estoy seguro de que eso podrías hacerlo tú solo, nosotros tenemos asuntos más importantes. De todas formas, Karamatsu volverá al _Palate of Gold,_ ¿No es así? Díselo, Karamatsu. —Aquello último lo dijo zarandeando con rudeza al muchacho.

El nombrado, permaneció en total mutismo con la cabeza agachada. Ya ni siquiera seguía esforzándose por sonreír, su rostro estaba descompuesto y sus ojos expresaban pavor.

El dueño del establecimiento no se lo pensó más y levantó el teléfono, ubicado cerca de la caja registradora, amenazando con llamar a la policía mientras marcaba el número.

—Tsk, no me digas que no te vi salir porque preferiste quedarte a dormir con este beta. ¿Tan bajo has caído? Solo mira a este tipo, tiene que usar a la policía para defenderse. Siempre son tan cobardes —articuló deslizando su mano por el antebrazo del menor hasta llegar a su muñeca; luego dirigió observó por última vez a Ichimatsu—. Bien, no necesitas llamar a nadie, me iré por hoy. Nos vemos pronto, Karamatsu.

Karamatsu levantó la cabeza y observó la espalda del mayor, mientras este, salía de la cafetería caminando en dirección a su auto.

Ichimatsu salió detrás del mostrador y se dirigió hacia su empleado mientras veía como el sujeto entraba en el vehículo y se marchaba. Luego el contrario dio la vuelta, y antes de que tuviera tiempo para preguntarle por su estado, este se le lanzó encima, pronunciando el ya cotidiano:

—¡ _Boss_! —exclamó colgándose de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que hipeaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Gra-gracias.

El corazón de Ichimatsu, comenzó bombear sangre aún más rápido de cómo lo hizo durante aquellos últimos segundos de tensión. Estaba casi seguro de que, con lo cerca que estaba Karamatsu, este podría sentir sus latidos.

Le correspondió el abrazo despacio y en silencio, colocando sus palmas sobre la espalda del contrario. Por un momento creyó tener el valor suficiente como para invitarlo a salir. En ese mismo momento las posibilidades de recibir un rechazo, disminuían en gran tamaño; mas no lo hizo, pues antes de abrir la boca, pensó que proponer algo así, en ese instante, sería tomar aprovecho de la situación.

Ahora era un héroe, no quería echarlo a perder tan pronto.

Permanecieron así durante un minuto entero, hasta que Ichimatsu dejó de sentir la caída de lágrimas tibias sobre su hombro, así como también, el seso de los constantes estremecimientos de su mesero. Entonces decidió que había llegado el momento de preguntarle quién era aquel hombre, y qué relación tenía con él.

Cuando lo hizo, Karamatsu se separó de él y empezó por decirle la identidad del sujeto. Mencionó que lo demás era una larga historia, pero Ichimatsu tenía el tiempo y ganas de escucharla, por lo que lo invitó a ocupar una mesita y sirvió pasteles y café sobre esta.

Le habló sobre sus meses como mesero en el " _Palate of Gold";_ sobre lo evidente que se volvió el acoso sexual que recibía por parte de su jefe. También sobre la fecha en la cual, comenzó a ceder y a mantener una relación basada en nada más allá de besos y toqueteos con aquel hombre, durante el último mes que estuvo trabando allí.

Luego, sobre el día en el cual descubrió que Masashi —como se llamaba el sujeto—, estaba enlazado con una omega y tenía dos niños menores.

Mencionó que en cuanto lo supo presentó su carta de renuncia y se marchó para jamás volver. Ni siquiera se preocupó en recoger el dinero que le correspondía por los últimos días que estuvo trabajando en el restaurante, simplemente dejó el establecimiento.

Posteriormente, le contó sobre el mes que pasó buscando empleo, e Ichimatsu a fin comprendió la razón por la cual, Karamatsu terminó trabajando para él.

El muchacho participó en varias entrevistas de trabajo; pero en cada una de ellas, sus posibles jefes no dudaron en llamar al famoso restaurante para que, como era de predecir, su exjefe no les comunicara nada más que calumnias sobre el pobre chico; comenzando por comentarles sobre el "pésimo" e "incompetente" trabajo que realizó, hasta acusarlo de ladrón.

Karamatsu tuvo la suerte de que Ichimatsu no llamase y en consecuencia, escuchase todas aquellas falacias sobre él.

Ichimatsu recogió los platos y tazas vacías sobre la mesa, para a continuación llevarlas al fregadero. El contrario lo ayudó con los demás platos y juntos terminaron de limpiar la cafetería.

Antes de cerrarlo todo, el dueño del local ofreció su cuarto de huéspedes, por si Karamatsu se sentía muy cansado como para volver a casa; volvió a aceptar la oferta tan gustoso como lo hacía siempre.

Ichimatsu se aseguró de cerrarlo todo y antes de irse a su habitación le propuso a su mesero cambiar el día de la semana que le tocaba descansar. Ya que por lo visto, el dueño del _Palate of Gold_ , solo tenía tiempo los jueves para venir a acosar a Karamatsu, entonces Ichimatsu pensó en que lo mejor sería cerrar la cafetería durante aquellos días de la semana.

Luego de acordar aquello, subieron al segundo piso y cada uno ocupó una habitación para dormir.

* * *

No tengo Internet desde el lunes c:

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran el día.

¡Hasta el próximo martes!


	4. Un buen amigo

Disclaimer: El dueño y autor de Osomatsu-san es Fujio Akatsuka; por lo tanto, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Pareja: Ichimatsu x Karamatsu, Ichikara.

Advertencia: Omegaverse, mpreg, violencia.

* * *

 **Capítulo** **4**

 **Un buen amigo**

Hoy Osomatsu vino a felicitar a Ichimatsu, porque el establecimiento cumplía dos meses desde su apertura.

Aquel día no tuvieron mucha clientela, por lo que Ichimatsu decidió que no habría problema en sentarse a charlar un rato con su amigo.

El tema de su enamoramiento hacia Karamatsu, no tardó en ser mencionado por Sakurai. Ichimatsu le contó sobre el hecho de que Karamatsu se quedó a dormir en su departamento un par de veces, y Osomatsu le preguntó por si alguno se había metido a la habitación del otro. En un arranque de furia y nervios le cubrió la boca estampándole una de las tartaletas que había ordenado. Osomatsu le pide que se tranquilice, mientras tomaba una servilleta.

Ichimatsu levanta la mirada para confirmar que su empleado no haya oído aquello, pues se encontraba a unas cuatro mesas de distancia, anotando pedidos en su pequeña libreta.

—¡Qué cruel! —Lo calificó, limpiando los rastros de crema esparcidos sobre su barbilla—. Solo bromeaba, pero estoy seguro que él aceptaría salir contigo. No te haría daño tener más confianza en ti mismo.

Ichimatsu tenía la idea de que aquello estaba fuera de sus capacidades. Él no tenía el valor suficiente para realizar tal propuesta, ni durante su adolescencia se plateó hacer algo así. Osomatsu debía de saberlo bien, no entendía por qué seguía insistiendo.

Ichimatsu había dejado en claro que le bastaba con ver a Karamatsu ocho horas al día. Incluso comían juntos antes de cerrar. Eso era más que suficiente para él. ¿Qué más podría pedir? ¿Hacerlo su omega? Eso no era factible en ningún sentido. Karamatsu se merecía algo mejor, algún alfa que le hiciera feliz. Uno que llenase su vida de lujos y de muchos bebés. Ichimatsu, se prometió a sí mismo, ayudar a Karamatsu a encontrar a aquella persona, mientras tanto, se encargaría de alejar a imbéciles que quisieran tomarlo en contra de su voluntad. En seguida, recordó que aquello no se lo había mencionado a su amigo.

—Hace un mes… por la noche, un sujeto… estuvo a punto de llevarse a Karamatsu —comentó lacónico y sereno—. Era un alfa.

—Bueno, ¿y qué sucedió? —inquirió con una expresión de genuino interés—. ¿Alguien intentó ayudarlo? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Estaba por cerrar, no había nadie más dentro, y pues… Lo obligué a irse —Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron ligeramente. No había sido una gran hazaña y ni se había batido el duelo con aquel alfa, pero de igual manera sentía algo de orgullo por actuar en la forma cómo lo hizo. Durante ese momento había sentido pavor, su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado hasta llegar a una cadencia muy poco saludable; mas ver a Karamatsu, cómo se encontraba en aquel instante, asustado y sumiso a la orden que fuese a recibir; le dio el coraje suficiente para intervenir y protegerlo.

—¡Lo salvaste! ¡Es obvio que ese sujeto no tenía buenas intenciones! —Osomatsu golpeó la espalda de su amigo para felicitarlo—. ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Él conocía al tipo?

—Lo conocía, fue su exjefe. Es el dueño del " _Palate of Gold"_. —Ichimatsu levanto su taza de té y le dio un sorbo antes de continuar—. Me contó que a pesar de estar enlazado… lo acosaba durante el trabajo. Por eso renunció.

—¡Qué patán! Y a pesar de todo lo siguió buscando, ¿no lo han vuelto a ver?

—No. El sujeto solo venía los jueves... Ahora cierro esos días.

—Bien pensado —Osomatsu cruzó los brazos y asintió con la cabeza—. Deberías demandarlo en cuanto lo vuelvas a ver por aquí; ya sabes, antes de que ocurra algo grave. Para los alfas no nos es tan fácil controlarnos cuando tenemos a alguien que nos atraiga ¿sabes? Pero claro, eso tampoco justicia nada.

Ichimatsu no respondió verbalmente; se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té.

—¿Y para cuándo tienes planeado invitarlo a salir? —Osomatsu cortó un trozo de pastel con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca—. Deberías aprovechar que ahora está en celo, eso te da más posibilidades, además…

—¿Puedes oler eso desde aquí? —lo interrumpió mientras buscaba a su empleado con la mirada.

—Tranquilo —A Osomatsu le hizo gracia que Ichimatsu se preocupara por creer que todos menos él, estaban enterados del delicado estado de su mesero—, lo digo porque lo acabo de ver ingerir una de esas pastillas supresoras. Aquellas que inhiben el aroma de sus feromonas y lo hacen pasar por desapercibido; Choromatsu también toma de esas. Bien como te decía…

—No lo haré. —volvió a interrumpirlo—. Me conformo solo con… verlo a mí alrededor. Salir con alguien debe de ser… problemático.

Ciertamente, Ichimatsu se moría por una oportunidad con Karamatsu; pero también tenía la idea angustia de que, en caso de que se lo pidiese, este aceptara tan solo por el hecho de que él era su jefe, y el por miedo a ser despedido. Ya le había hablado de las docenas de rechazos que tuvo en su búsqueda por un empleo, antes de llegar a su pequeña cafetería.

Ichimatsu reconocía que era escoria; pero, aprovecharse de aquello, sobrepasaba sus límites.

—Además, no quiero que sienta obligado a decir que sí. Ni que el resto de sus días trabajando aquí sean incómodos cuando me rechace.

—Eres tan noble, —Sakurai carcajeó— a pesar de que te llamas a ti mismo "basura no combustible" —volvió a palmear la espalda del muchacho y limpió una lágrima imaginaria—. Dijiste que cuando todos se iban, Karamatsu y tú comían postres antes de que este se marcharse a casa, ¿cierto? ¿Eso no cuenta como una cita? —preguntó, llevándose el último pedazo de pastel a la boca.

Ichimatsu no lo había visto de esa manera. Karamatsu hacia aquello cada día, él también se había acostumbrado a acompañarlo luego de terminar con el lavado de los servicios. Incluso charlaban sobre algunas cosas cuando ocupaban la pequeña mesa; pero no estaba seguro si a eso se le podría considerar como una cita propiamente dicha, o si, por lo menos, se acercaba a aquello.

—… No lo creo. —Se levantó y tomó cada plato sucio para ponerlo uno o sobre otro.

—De acuerdo, no insistiré más —Osomatsu lo ayudó a juntar los platos y le entregó unos cuantos billetes—. ¿Podrías separarme dos trozos más de este pastel? Quiero llevarle un poco a Daichi y Choromatsu, realmente aman tus postres, y quizá se enojen un poco cuando se enteren de que vine aquí sin ellos —dijo, pasando un dedo horizontalmente bajo su nariz.

Ichimatsu se levantó con los trastes en mano y caminó hasta detrás del mostrador para poner los postres dentro de dos pequeñas cajas de cartón. Mientras ponía las cajas llenas dentro de una bolsa, levantó la mirada y encontró a Osomatsu llamando a su mesero con una mano. Karamatsu no tardó en ir hacia él, Sakurai le entregó una servilleta en la mano. Ichimatsu dedujo que había algo escrito en ella, pues Karamatsu la acercó a su rostro, y la repasó de izquierda a derecha con la mirada durante unos segundos. Cuando este la apartó, pudo notar que su rostro estaba tan rojo como las cerezas que le ponía a sus pasteles. Osomatsu rio en consecuencia.

 _¿Qué rayos pudo haberle escrito? ¿Qué acaso no tenía suficiente con Choromatsu?_ , pensó Ichimatsu y de inmediato se retractó. Osomatsu no era tan imbécil. Él ya era bastante feliz con su familia. Se sintió mal por pensar algo así y reconoció que solo estaba sintiendo celos.

Karamatsu volteó a verlo, e Ichimatsu apartó la mirada en segundos.

Rogando a los dioses que sus miradas no se hayan encontrado, terminó de embolsar los pasteles y cobrar el dinero que su amigo le había entregado. Se acercó a la mesa que ocupaba Osomatsu para entregarle su pedido y este se despidió con una sonrisa radiante.

Pasó el resto del día pensando en lo que Osomatsu pudo haberle dicho a su mesero por medio de aquella servilleta.

El sol se puso y nadie más entró a la cafetería, era martes, aquellos días no venía mucha gente después de las seis. Se decidió por cerrar temprano y le dijo a Karamatsu —quien había estado tan distante desde la vista de su amigo—, que podía irse a casa. Como se había vuelto habitual, Karamatsu se quitó el mandil, lo dobló sobre su regazo y le pidió a su jefe uno de los dulces que se exhibían detrás del cristal de la vitrina; esta vez, un bizcocho de plátano.

Ichimatsu se lo sirvió y se sentó frente a él con una pequeña taza de té humeante. Karamatsu comenzó la charla elogiando su exquisita repostería, e Ichimatsu la siguió contándole algunas anécdotas de los años en los cuales estuvo aprendiendo a hacer aquellos dulces. Hablar con Karamatsu se había vuelto bastante sencillo. Lo disfrutaba bastante. Incluso si se acababan los temas y ambos permanecían en silencio, no había cabida para la incomodidad. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, Karamatsu dijo algo que lo dejaría sin aplomo:

—Boss, ¿saldría conmigo? —preguntó con una sonrisa boba y quizás, tan sonrojado como cuando Ichimatsu lo vio leer la servilleta de su amigo.

Osomatsu. En menos de un segundo Ichimatsu pensó que él tendría algo que ver con lo que acaban de oír.

Aún estaba con los ojos como platos, la boca semiabierta y el ceño fruncido, visiblemente confundido. Apenas trataba de asimilar la situación. Un omega tan deseado le había hecho tal propuesta. A él, un beta común y corriente. Ichimatsu estaba seguro de que, para Karamatsu, encontrar a un alfa adinerado y que lo amase, no sería problema para él, ¿y cómo podría serlo? Tenía docenas de esos tipos tras él. ¿Por qué le decía algo así a Ichimatsu? ¿Por qué justo a él?

—¿Cuánto… te dio Osomatsu? —inquirió poniéndose a la defensiva, intentando no hacer contacto visual con el contrario—. No deberías hacer este tipo de cosas… solo por dinero.

—Nadie me dio dinero, _boss, my feelings_ …

—Hacer este tipo de bromas es… de muy mal gusto. —Lo interrumpió acelerando sus palabras—. Ah, ¿quizás sea una apuesta?

Karamatsu estaba confundido y dolido debido a que sus palabras, no hayan sido tomadas en serio y porque Ichimatsu creyese que sería capaz de hacer una broma así. No se lo pensó más y colocó su temblorosa palma sobre la mano con la cual Ichimatsu no sostenía su tacita de té.

—My love… es real, Ichimatsu-san.

Ambos corazones latían en frenesí. No hacían falta más palabras, Ichimatsu supo que Karamatsu no mentía al oírlo pronunciar su nombre por primera vez. Nunca pensó en lo bien que podía escucharse hasta oírlo salir de los labios de aquel omega.

—¿Desde… cuándo? —balbuceó desviando la vista hacia ningún punto en específico de la superficie del suelo.

¿Simplemente no podía callarse y corresponder los sentimientos de Karamatsu? ¿Era necesario insistir en explicaciones? Pero Ichimatsu quería estar seguro al cien por ciento que lo que acababa de oír era real.

—Eh… no lo sé… sus dulces… me gustan mucho y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta… cupido me flechó y la diosa de la fortuna me ató a usted. —Karamatsu intentó poner toda su confianza en aquella improvisada y ridícula confesión.

En otras palabras, había llegado a su corazón a través de su estómago.

Bien, podría vivir con eso.

—¿Q-Qué hay de ti…? —preguntó Karamatsu tras unos segundos de silencio.

El rostro de Ichimatsu estaba casi tan rojo como el del contrario, sus mejillas ardían. Con una mano cubrió su boca, y con mucho esfuerzo murmuró:

—Yo también… También… me gustas. —Oh, Dios. Realmente lo dijo. Estaba paralizado. Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, mas no sabía cómo actuar a continuación.

Nunca había llegado tan lejos. ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Qué debería decir? Ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Qué bueno que la mano de Karamatsu tocaba su dorso y no su palma, porque ahora mismo, estaba empapando la mesa con esta.

Cuando tuvo el coraje suficiente como para ver el rostro del omega que tenía en frente, pudo apreciar la sonrisa boba y confiada de Karamatsu. Sus ojos también brillaban, y esta vez, no tenía el ceño fruncido, pues sus cejas estaban relajadas lo cual evidenciaba su estado de calma.

—¡Osomatsu-san sí que tuvo razón! —articuló luego de un prolongado suspiro, luego vio las cejas arqueadas del contrario y continuo—. ¡Oh! Él me dio un mensaje esta tarde.

—Karamatsu sacó de su bolsillo una servilleta arrugada y comenzó a alisarla sobre la mesita; a continuación se la entregó a Ichimatsu.

 _A mi amigo le gustas mucho. Es un buen tipo, pero no creo que pueda dar el primer paso, así que, si no lo haces tú, morirá virgen._

De alguna forma, ya lo venía venir. En ese instante comprendió que el hombre de familia en el cual se había convertido Osomatsu Sakurai, seguía siendo su tonto y buen amigo de la secundaria. No estaba molesto, quizás un poquito, pero no podía negar que aquel simple mensaje escrito con una caligrafía espantosa, le facilitó muchas cosas. Al menos ahora sabía que lo que sentía era mutuo. Quién sabe cuántos años se hubiera tardado en acumular el valor suficiente para confesarse a Karamatsu. Mañana le haría un pastel.

No mencionó nada más y despegó la palma de Karamatsu de su dorso para levantar el plato y llevarlo al fregadero. El omega se levantó de su asiento y alistó sus cosas en silencio.

Ichimatsu lo acompañó a la puerta y ahí, el contrario se inclinó hacia él y le plantó un beso. El beta no supo qué hacer durante los primeros segundos. No hace falta mencionar, que nunca antes había experimentado aquel tipo de contacto con alguien más.

Cuando Karamatsu cerró los ojos y se aproximó a él, tuvo el presentimiento de que colapsaría antes de que ambas bocas hicieran contacto; sin embargo, ocurrió todo lo contrario. A pesar del nerviosismo e incertidumbre del momento, el beso le otorgó una sensación de paz que recorrería todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación y no se movió por miedo a actuar de forma torpe. Tuvo la certeza de que no habría otro lugar o situación en la que le gustaría estar más que en esa misma.

Luego de unos segundos más, Karamatsu se separó y le sonrió a Ichimatsu por última vez durante esa noche. A continuación, salió por la puerta principal y el contrario lo vio irse hasta que su figura se perdiera al doblar alguna esquina.

Se sentía conmocionado. Era increíble ser consciente del hecho de que ahora salía con un omega. Con Karamatsu. Incluso se habían besado.

Terminó de lavar los platos, cubiertos y utensilios de cocina rápidamente y, sintiendo que caminaba entre las nueves, fue a callejón de al lado a darles una gran ración de sardinas y anchoas secas a los mininos, que había conocido de entre los botes de basura que se situaban allí. Luego subió a su habitación y se acostó ansioso por que fuese pronto de día.

No podía esperar por volver a volver a Karamatsu.

* * *

Sigo sin Internet…

Los comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos.


	5. Un imprevisto

Disclaimer: El dueño y autor de Osomatsu-san es Fujio Akatsuka; por lo tanto, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Pareja: Ichimatsu x Karamatsu, Ichikara.

Advertencia: Omegaverse, mpreg, violencia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Un imprevisto**

Las citas en restaurantes con Karamatsu, no distaban mucho de aquellas noches en las que ambos compartían una mesita para comer pasteles antes de cerrar la cafetería. Ichimatsu había dejado de ponerse nervioso —por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo— y ahora disfrutaba estar a una corta distancia del omega y deleitarse besando sus labios.

Nadie le creía a Karamatsu, cuando al rechazar a sus pretendientes, alegaba que ahora salía con un beta. A fin de cuentas, ni siquiera habían tenido sexo cómo para que el aroma de Ichimatsu se mezclara con el suyo y quedase en evidencia que aquel omega tenía intimidad con alguien más. Era debido a ello, que la mayoría no tardaba en señalar aquello como una mala excusa, lo cual era de esperase. Además, algunos no se molestaban en manifestar que opinaban, que Ichimatsu sacaba provecho por ser jefe del omega.

Pero a este joven beta ya no le importaba lo que los demás especulasen. Él había planeado ser egoístamente feliz, hasta que Karamatsu "abriera los ojos" y al fin, se diese cuenta de que merece algo mejor; pero aquello no parecía tener atisbo de suceder, porque Karamatsu Nakamura realmente se había enamorado de aquel repostero, y no creía que hubiese alguien mejor que este, para sí mismo.

Por otra parte, Ichimatsu llevaba algunos días debatiéndose entre ejecutar o no una propuesta, y esta era la de ofrecerle a su pareja vivir con él. A pesar de que apenas iban veinticuatro días saliendo, Ichimatsu no consideraba aquello como una mala idea a proponer. Claro que, su plan no era obligarlo a dormir necesariamente en su habitación. Ciertamente, era inefable el hecho de que estuviese un poco ansioso por copular, pero si Karamatsu decidía vivir con él y prefería seguir durmiendo en el cuarto sobrante, él lo aceptaría sin rechistar. De todas formas, no tenía derecho, ni mucho menos, la intención de forzarlo. Esperaría pacientemente hasta que llegara la ocasión.

El día de hoy tenía programado llevarlo a cenar al " _Hanzo_ ", un restaurante reconocido por su exquisita cocina, y algo elegante para su gusto. Aquel establecimiento era casi tan distinguido como el " _Palate of Gold_ ", en otras palabras, conseguir una mesa allí, tomaba meses de espera o buenos contactos; para su suerte, Osomatsu Sakurai ostentaba de aquello último. Su amigo de la secundaria le había regalado la reservación hace dos semanas, felicitándolo por su nueva relación. Ichimatsu, aunque no lo haya demostrado, no pudo haber estado más agradecido.

Hoy era la fecha y se lo había comunicado a Karamatsu la semana pasada.

Eran las ocho en punto de la noche, y Karamatsu les pidió amablemente a los pocos clientes que aún permanecían dentro, que se retirasen porque era la hora de cerrar el establecimiento.

La reservación era para las nueve y solo les darían quince minutos de tolerancia. Ichimatsu estaba un poco alterado porque solo poseía veinte minutos para prepararse. Tenía planeado afeitarse el poco vello que tenía en la cara y quitarse la harina de los brazos con una ducha rápida, para luego ponerse su traje y salir lo más pronto posible. Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la tienda por completo para ahorrar tiempo.

—Karamatsu, voy a cambiarme arriba… ¿tú también quieres subir?

—Heh, no problem, boss. Usaré los baños. —Entonces Ichimatsu no insistió más y subió los escalones trotando.

Karamatsu estaba sumamente animado por lucir su elegante conjunto en un lugar tan refinado como era el restaurante en el que comerían esta noche. También estaba deseoso de que luego de la cena, él e Ichimatsu hicieran algo más que darse simples besos, Karamatsu era uno de los muchos omegas, que poseían un dildo con el cual satisfacerse en la intimidad de su hogar durante sus celos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él aún era virgen, sumando lo inocente y poco experimentado que era. Y es por eso mismo, que había buscado en internet sobre cómo debería de actuar durante su primera experiencia sexual.

Poca fue la información que halló sobre el sexo entre betas y omegas. Tuvo el desagrado de leer algunos comentarios negativos sobre lo mal que resultaba aquello y lo "antinatural" que era; prefirió no prestar atención a aquellas opiniones y decidió que lo mejor sería dejarse llevar por su instinto.

Abrió la cremallera de su escarchada y llamativa mochila azul, y extrajo un saco perfectamente doblado, para evitar las arrugas; su camisa, de un tenue tono azul e igualmente impecable, y su pantalón azul vinilo que hacía juego con su saco, el cual había decorado con un poco de brillantina añil en las mangas para darle un toque suyo.

Luego de ponerse las prendas y pasar el peine por su cabello, unas cincuenta veces como mínimo; ocupó una mesa cercana a la puerta para poder esperar a su pareja. Luego de un rato, sacó de su bolso un espejo de mano y a través de él apreció su rostro durante unos minutos más.

Estuvo ensimismado contemplando su reflejo, hasta que de repente, suena la campanilla sobre la puerta y en consecuencia, recuerda que olvidó colocar el cartel que rezaba: "cerrado". Enseguida se pone de pie, con la intención de dirigirse al visitante y aclararle que la cafetería había cerrado. Sin embargo, su corazón da un vuelco y no puede articular palabras, pues acaba de reconocer a la persona que cruzó la puerta.

—He visitado este lugar como tres veces cada semana, y en cada una de ellas lo he visto cerrado ¡Qué bueno que hoy sí está abierto! ¿No lo crees así, Karamatsu?

Reaccionó e hizo acopio de todo su coraje para intentar huir; no obstante, fue frenado por el violento agarre, de la mano del más alto, a uno de sus brazos.

—¿No me vas a saludar ni dar la bienvenida? —inquirió con un tono más serio a la vez que lo repasaba con la mirada de arriba a abajo—. ¿Y esa ropa? ¿Saldrás a alguna parte? —Luego soltó una carcajada— ¿Qué le hiciste a las mangas de tu saco?

El menor tomó valor he intentó zafarse, pero nuevamente falló y, como resultado, solo obtuvo un impetuoso zarandeo por parte del contrario.

—Tsk, me he estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo y deberías agradecérmelo. Vendrás conmigo.

—¡Boss! ¡Ichim-…! —llamó tan fuerte como pudo, ante la sumisión natural a la que lo sometía su propio cuerpo, antes de que Masashi colocara una palma sobre su boca y amortiguara sus gritos.

Con un brazo enrolló la cintura de Karamatsu y sosteniéndolo como un costal, cruzó la salida del establecimiento.

一カラ

Ichimatsu terminó de rociarse casi todo el frasco de colonia, mientras pensaba en que quizá, echaba la cita a perder siendo poco interesante. Especular aquello lo llevó una pequeña crisis, de la cual se recuperó con solo recordar que ya había tenido muchas citas con Karamatsu y que hace no mucho, habían dejado de usar solamente las palabras para expresarse.

Se miró por última vez al espejo, cogió su billetera y llave, y bajó las escaleras trastabillando y casi cayendo de cara cuando estaba en los últimos escalones. No encontró a su pareja al llegar al primer piso e inmediatamente optó por creer en la posibilidad de que lo habían dejado solo.

Recorrió el establecimiento y aquella teoría bamboleó al ver el bolso de Karamatsu abierto y al lado de una silla fuera de lugar. Fue hacia los baños, esperanzado por encontrar a Karamatsu ocupando alguno de los pequeños cubículos, pero todas las puertas estaban abiertas y en ninguna estaba el omega.

 _Obviamente me dejó_ , pensó dolido. _Qué se joda Kusomatsu_. Ichimatsu prefería maldecir antes que sentirse afligido y lamentarse por no estar preparado para lo inevitable. Oh, ¿pero qué era esta sensación en su garganta? ¿Por qué sentía que ésta se cerraba y le impedía renegar y maldecir? ¿Qué era ese líquido balanceándose y cayendo desde sus parpados?

Necesitaba acariciar a sus compañeros felinos.

Se puso de pie y cruzó la puerta del establecimiento. A un paso de doblar la esquina que lo llevaba al callejón al lado de su casa, oyó un sollozo y el sonido del metal siendo golpeado. Por un segundo pensó en dar la vuelta y regresar a casa; sin embargo, en menos de un instante ya estaba de pie frente a la escena más desagradable con la que se podría topar.

El sujeto que acosaba a Karamatsu, estaba a punto de someter al omega que luchaba por resistirse, acorralado en una esquina. Karamatsu tenía la camisa abierta y rasgada; con su mano apretaba en cierre de su pantalón, en un triste y penoso intento, por que su prenda, no le fuese arrebatada mientras luchaba por liberar su otra mano del agarre del más alto, encogiéndose aún más sobre aquella pequeña, sucia y asfixiante esquina.

El omega presentaba atisbos de rendirse, resignarse y quedar en total sumisión ante el alfa que trataba tomarlo; aquello se evidenciaba en sus ojos acuosos, sus constantes temblores y su respiración agitada y excitada. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante las poderosas feromonas del alfa; incluso, su entrepierna estaba semierecta.

Ichimatsu interpretó la escena como una total invasión y ataque hacia Karamatsu, porque eso mismo era. Que el cuerpo del omega reaccionase por razones netamente biológicas, no justificaba la violación que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Dejó de pensar con la razón y se acercó al alfa para apartarlo con toda la adrenalina que se disparaba en su cuerpo. El sujeto solo se separó unos centímetros de su presa y de inmediato, arremetió contra Ichimatsu sentándole un puño en el pómulo. En consecuencia, el beta cayó al suelo.

Se incorporó en poco tiempo, vio una vez más los sorprendidos y llorosos ojos de su pareja, y salió corriendo del callejón con el plan de llegar al teléfono detrás del mostrador y realizar una pronta y rápida llamada a la policía.

—No iras a ninguna parte.

Ebinuma Masashi lo persiguió y antes de que Ichimatsu pudiese sacar la llave de la puerta del local, fue tecleado por el alfa. Dio la vuelta sobre el peso del mayor y plasmó su puño sobre la quijada del contrario, golpe que ni siquiera le meneó la cabeza.

El alfa estampó su puño contra la mejilla del contrario un par de veces, luego lo golpeó en el estómago hasta dejarlo sin aire y se lo llevó de la misma forma que hizo con Karamatsu, al callejón. Solo que a él no acorraló en una esquina, simplemente lo tiró al suelo, como a un costal.

Karamatsu tenía la vista puesta en Ichimatsu, quien tosía e intentaba recuperar el aliento. Verlo así lo inquietaba y espantaba aún más, por lo que sea que fuese a pasar a continuación. Cuando Ichimatsu salió de callejón, él intentó ponerse de pie pero no lo consiguió; se sentía debilitado y listo para copular, pues la parte posterior de sus muslos estaban empapados por el lubricante natural que se escurría de su dilatado ano.

El alfa aprovechó que Karamatsu observaba a Ichimatsu, para romper y arrancar la tela del pantalón del más bajo, quien apenas pudo reaccionar tirando inútilmente de su desgarrada prenda.

—Oh, pero mira cuán ansioso que estás. —Masashi se acercó al cuello de Karamatsu para olfatearlo mejor, mientras llevaba una de sus manos al trasero de este. Tanteando el ano del menor, separó su cabeza del cuerpo de este y giró el cuello para ver al beta que se esforzaba por ponerse de pie, alzó tres dedos bañados en la sustancia resbaladiza que segregaba el omega, y se los enseñó a Ichimatsu—. Mira lo mojado que está, no deberías de intentar interferir, él realmente desea que lo empale con mi verga.

Era una calle bastante concurrida, aún no era muy tarde y algunas personas circulaban cerca del callejón; mas cada individuo pasaba de largo, y solo uno que otro curioso se quedaba a ver unos segundos. Ichimatsu gritó tan fuerte como pudo, para pedir ayuda a los peatones que paraban para presenciar la escena. Ninguno detuvo su rumbo.

Ver una escena de ese tipo, una en la que un alfa y un omega estuviesen a punto de copular en un lugar público, era bastante común en el mundo en el que vivían. Todos a los que Ichimatsu gritó, interpretaban aquella escena de la siguiente manera: un alfa copulará con un omega, pero un beta celoso —personaje que está totalmente fuera de lugar—, quiere impedir la unión.

De todas maneras, nadie quería saber qué tan cierto sería aquello por temor a terminar como este tercer sujeto.

Ichimatsu se dio por vencido con los transeúntes y se levantó con dificultad, fue hacia el alfa e intentó alejar las manos que tenía el contrario sobre el cuerpo de Karamatsu. Empero, no consiguió más que irritar a Masashi.

El mayor lo tomó con una sola mano del hombro, y con ella lo estampó al pavimento. Una vez erguido, comenzó a lanzar patadas al estómago del contrario. Ichimatsu se cubría con un brazo y con el otro decidió tomar una de las piernas del alfa, el cual comenzó a maldecir y a golpear con más fuerza intercalando patadas hacia su estómago y piernas; pero aun así no lo soltó, y vio de reojo a Karamatsu, el cual temblaba y derramaba lágrimas a la vez que se dirigía hacia él.

Quiso exclamarle al omega que era su oportunidad para escapar, pero le faltaba aire y estaba a punto de caer en un estado de inconsciencia. Antes de que perdiese la capacidad para reaccionar ante estímulos, vio a Karamatsu gatear hasta las piernas del aborrecible sujeto, para rogarle, con la cabeza agachada y entrecortada mente, que lo dejase de lastimar, porque a cambio, Karamatsu prometía que dejaría de presentar resistencia y se sometería a él.

—Eso es, buen chico. —Masashi dirigió su atención a Karamatsu y por consiguiente las patadas cesaron—. Grabaré un vídeo corto y quiero que mires a la cámara y me digas lo mucho que te gustará lo que te haré. Lo harás, ¿verdad? —dijo sacando el celular del bolsillo de su saco. Más que una petición, era una orden implícita.

—S-sí. —respondió, meneando ligeramente sus caderas, ansioso. Posó la vista en Ichimatsu y la apartó casi de inmediato al ver los ojos entornados que le gritaban que huyera y dejara que lo golpearan a él.

—Tsk, suéltame. —Masashi le sentó una última patada y liberaba su pierna del agarre de este.

Levantó a Karamatsu y lo sentó un basurero. Separando y colocando las piernas del omega alrededor de su cadera, liberó su miembro.

Lo último que Ichimatsu oyó antes de quedar inconsciente, fue un gemido lastimero.

* * *

Solo me queda un capítulo y medio; creo que con dos capítulos más, termina la historia…

Por favor, critiquen mi escritura o qué les parece la trama de esta historia. Realmente quisiera mejorar, espero sus comentarios con ansias.


	6. No es fácil abnegar

Disclaimer: El dueño y autor de Osomatsu-san es Fujio Akatsuka; por lo tanto, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Pareja: Ichimatsu x Karamatsu, Ichikara.

Advertencia: Omegaverse, mpreg, violencia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **No es fácil abnegar**

—Ichimatsu... Ichimatsu-san.

Despertó y sintió cómo su cabeza y cada fibra de su cuerpo punzaban. Sin fuerzas ni ganas de moverse de la posición en la que se hallaba, inspeccionó el lugar en dónde se encontraba y en un instante reconoció el preocupado rostro de su pareja. Tenía la cabeza recostada sobre el regazo de Karamatsu, quien acariciaba su cabello y retiraba los mechones que cubrían sus ojos.

Recordó súbitamente el porqué su pareja tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las pestañas húmedas. Súbitamente se irguió y recorrió con la mirada todo el callejón para cerciorarse de que aquel hombre ya no se encontraba cerca de ellos.

—¡Ah! ¡N-no se nueva tan rápido, Ichimatsu-san!

Ichimatsu se tomó unos segundos para darle un vistazo al cuerpo del contrario.

El interés que tuvo por preguntar acerca del alfa, se desvaneció; ahora solo importaba el deplorable estado de Karamatsu, quien lo veía con ojos cansados. Su traje azul vinilo, con el cual a duras penas intentaba cubrirse, se hallaba rasgado, sucio e inservible; su cabello, despeinado; su rostro estaba sudoroso y con los frescos recorridos de lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. Pero, aún con todo aquello, con una ligera y sincera sonrisa en los labios, que demostraba lo aliviado que estaba por el simple hecho de que Ichimatsu hubiese despertado.

El beta sintió incertidumbre por saber si el cuello de su pareja habría sido o no marcado; pero no quería preguntar, ni deseaba ver el sello de un alfa sobre Karamatsu. Sin embargo, el omega no tardó en leer la inquietud retratada en su rostro.

—No se preocupe, _boss._ —Karamatsu le enseñó el dorso de su mano, rojo y con pequeñas heridas abiertas que, juntas, formaban un semicírculo sangrante.

—Karamatsu… —musitó con la voz ahogada y la cabeza agachada.

—Oh, _don't worry_ , a usted lo dejaron peor, _boss_ … —aseguró apartando tiernamente los mechones que, nuevamente, ocultaban los ojos del contrario.

No hacía falta ser un genio para entender que no existía afirmación más falsa que aquella. Pues, evidentemente, las heridas de Ichimatsu se curarían con el tiempo; mas, la cicatriz que dejaría aquella experiencia en la mente del omega no desaparecería ni con el pasar de los lustros o décadas. Entonces Ichimatsu dejó que su dolor pasara a otro plano. Tímidamente posó sus manos sobre los hombros del contrario. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas durante un largo minuto e Ichimatsu envolvió al omega con sus brazos hasta que ambos pechos quedaron pegados.

La culpa irrumpió sin piedad en su mente. _Esto jamás hubiese sucedido si fueses un alfa. Karamatsu no hubiese sido atacado si alguien más fuerte hubiese estado para él. No llevan ni un mes siendo pareja, y ya le demostraste que no puedes protegerlo ni estando a unos pocos metros de tu hogar. Tienes que dejar de lado tu egoísmo y aceptar lo obvio; un buen alfa lo haría mucho más feliz._

Antes de que el beta se alejase del contacto, del que ahora se arrepentía y comenzaba a avergonzarlo de sí mismo, Karamatsu llevó sus manos a la espalda del contrario y correspondió su abrazo, acunando su cabeza sobre el espacio que quedaba entre el cuello y hombro de este. Durante los segundos que duró aquel penoso y cálido abrazo, ambos compartieron la sensación de que, durante aquel lapso de tiempo, no existía nadie más en el mundo que ellos mismos. Cuando se separaron, Karamatsu limpió, con el dorso de su mano, las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de Ichimatsu y le proporcionó un casto beso en uno de sus húmedos ojos; antes de hacer un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, acción que llevaría al beta a hacer lo mismo y ayudar al contrario en el proceso.

Ichimatsu se quitó el saco y con las mangas de esta prenda envolvió la cintura de Karamatsu, con el objetivo de que el resto de la tela cubriese lo que los rasgados y sucios pantalones no podían. Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia el establecimiento y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al piso que habitaba. Una vez allí, Ichimatsu le ofreció a Karamatsu toallas limpias y este tomó un baño.

Quería llorar, golpear y romper cosas, y luego matar a alguien; se sentía impotente, frustrado y dolorosamente culpable. Ichimatsu ansiaba salir a la estación de policía más cercana, para presentar una demanda hacia el hombre que le había hecho tanto daño a su pareja. Sin embargo, tenía tomar en cuenta que aquella noche Karamatsu ya había pasado por mucho y dejarlo solo mientras él se hacía cargo tampoco era una buena opción. Tendrían que ir mañana temprano.

Intentó tranquilizar su rabia y furia, no valía la pena encolerizarse ahora. Eran más de las nueve y al haberse extinguido las posibilidades de salir a cenar, Ichimatsu optó por ordenar pizza. Segundos después ordenó sushi. Ambos alimentos llegaron a la puerta de su casa antes de que Karamatsu saliera de la ducha. Ichimatsu se sintió nervioso, ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos. Había dejado una remeda y un pantalón de dormir en el baño; se preguntaba por si Karamatsu los había visto.

Decidió ser paciente y comenzar a curar sus heridas con lo que encontrase en el pequeño botiquín que guardaba en el armario. Luego esperó sirviendo la comida sobre la mesa; pero casi al instante de poner las cajas de sushi sobre la madera, recordó que, probablemente, para su pareja sea molesto tener que permanecer sentado sobre una superficie dura, y al no ver la opción de colocar cojín sobre la silla, como una alternativa prudente —por obvias razones—, llevó la comida a su cama y encendió el televisor.

Karamatsu salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla sobre los hombros, vistiendo la ropa que Ichimatsu le dejó ahí dentro.

Luego de que Ichimatsu desinfectase y vendase el dorso de la mano herida del contrario, ambos se sentaron en la cama y pasaron el resto de la noche disfrutando de la comida, y de una película ambientada en los años ochenta, la cual narraba la historia de un adolescente que, vistiendo una clásica chaqueta de cuero, huía de la ley montando una motocicleta.

Ninguno quiso tocar el escabroso tema de la reciente violación; por ahora, actuarían como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Habían planeado tener una cita y la disfrutarían como era debido.

Ichimatsu no le prestó mucha atención al film, de rato en rato veía a Karamatsu por el rabillo del ojo. Lo veía comer pizza y sonreír con cada una de las ocurrencias del protagonista. Se preguntó si quizás se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando. Más luego, pensando en que Karamatsu tal vez quisiera comentar la película con él, intentó enfocarse más en la pantalla.

Trascurrieron dos horas antes de que la película llegase a su fin. Ichimatsu retiró la comida sobrante de la cama y ambos se acurrucaron dentro de esta.

Una hora después de apagar las luces, el Ichimatsu, aún despierto pensando en lo que tendría que enfrentar mañana, logró sentir los temblores y gemidos que provenían del omega que permanecía recostado y volteado hacia el lado contrario en donde se encontraba su pareja. Sin encender la luz, extrajo del cajón de su mesa de noche, un rollo de papel higiénico y cortó tiras cortas para entregárselas al omega, quien giró para verlo con sus acuosos ojos y ya no se molestó en contener su llanto.

Aquella noche Ichimatsu concilió el sueño luego de acompañar a Karamatsu en el desahogo de su dolor. Teniéndolo acurrucado entre sus brazos, hasta que el omega cayese rendido ante el cansancio y tranquilidad de tener a la persona a quien más amaba, acariciando sus cabellos hasta dormirlo.

一カラ

Son las seis y media de la mañana y a pesar de que Ichimatsu ayer decidió que no abriría el establecimiento este día, su reloj biológico lo ha despertado tan temprano como ayer. Agachó la cabeza y encontró a Karamatsu acurrucado junto a él, con los párpados aún cerrados y algo hinchados a causa del llanto. Apartó el brazo con el cual lo atraía hacia sí, y tan silenciosa y suavemente cómo lo hizo, se deslizó fuera del lecho. Luego de pasar por el baño y lavarse el rostro, se dirigió a la cocina. Colocó rebanadas de pan en el tostador y luego molió granos de café para verter el polvo en el filtro de su cafetera.

Quería aprovechar la mañana para ir a la estación de policías más cercana y concluir con lo que había ansiado hacer durante la noche anterior. Mientras menos tiempo gastaran antes de denunciar el abuso, más pronto vería a esa escoria tras las rejas. El daño causado es irreparable, e Ichimatsu espera que el dinero que este sujeto poseyera, no fuera impedimento para darle una muy larga y justa condena en prisión. No conocía mucho de leyes, ni cómo se aplicaba la justicia en el tribunal de su país; pero tenía la esperanza de que le aplicasen, como mínimo, no menos de cincuenta años.

Dos trozos de pan saltaron dentro del tostador; Ichimatsu los tomó y untó de manteca y mermelada de fresa. Preparó una taza de café y otra de té; la primera, así como un plato con los panes, los colocó sobre una charola para cargar los alimentos hasta su dormitorio. Karamatsu lo había oído; el omega está tallando sus ojos sentado sobre la cama, aún cubierto por las sábanas hasta la cintura.

Recibió y saludó a su pareja, tan contento y alegre como cualquier otro día. Nadie creería que este muchacho acababa de ser violentado, de la peor manera posible, hace apenas unas cuantas horas.

—¡Gracias, Ichimatsu-san! —dijo luego de que el mencionado posara la bandeja sobre su regazo.

Era sorprendente que a pesar de todo haya amanecido feliz y animado. Karamatsu siempre actuaba amable y complaciente; incluso en estos momentos; por eso mismo es que ahora, Ichimatsu se pregunta el cómo decirle que luego de desayunar, tendrían que ir a la policía para contar lo que sucedió anoche. Él en verdad no quería ser quien arruine su mañana; pero era más que necesario ir con las autoridades lo más pronto posible.

—Uhmm… Karamatsu, luego de que termines de comer… quizá deberíamos ir… la policía, ya sabes. —Las facciones amistosas en el rostro del omega se aflojaron, dejando a su paso una expresión de seriedad y temor que Ichimatsu difícilmente pudo notar debido a que el omega agachó levemente la cabeza y apartó la vista del contrario—. Pero tal vez podríamos ir más tarde… Si quieres...

El omega permaneció en silencio durante diez segundos —que Ichimatsu percibió como minutos—, volviendo el interés que tenía por su comida, en las claras y suaves sábanas que cubrían sus piernas.

—Ichimatsu-san, nadie creerá que fue… en contra mi voluntad, —Comenzó a articular, jugando con sus manos, como lo haría un niño al ser reprendido por un adulto— ¿no lo recuerdas…? el video que grabó…

Por un segundo, el contrario tuvo la certidumbre de que quizás aquel film pueda serviles como la prueba que acredite la veracidad de aquel aberrante suceso; e incluso estuvo a punto de contestarle a Karamatsu lo bueno que era la existencia de aquel video; antes de caer en cuenta de que aquella no era una buena noticia, pues acaba de recordar que aquello solo fue trato impuesto por Masashi, que tenía como condiciones que Karamatsu no pusiera resistencia y, a cambio, este sujeto dejaría de golpear a Ichimatsu. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar aquello?

Si Karamatsu hizo todo lo que le ordenó este sujeto antes de que él perdiera la conciencia… No habría forma de probar que se trató de una violación. Realmente lo la habría. ¿Un omega sin enlace violado por un alfa? ¿En verdad podría existir tal cosa? ¿Aun cuando los omegas, al estar muy cerca de un alfa, entran instantáneamente en celo? ¿Incluso cuando su naturaleza es sumisa y pide por la dominación que solo le puede otorgar su alfa?

Ichimatsu seguiría creyendo que el acto no tuvo consentimiento y eso era lo que importaba.

Gotas saldas resbalaron del rostro de Karamatsu. Estaba llorando amargamente sobre la bandeja que tenía en el regazo. Ichimatsu no supo qué hacer para remediar la situación, era su culpa, pues Karamatsu tuvo que rememorar la noche anterior gracias a su estúpido olvido.

—Duerme cuánto quieras, hoy no abriré la cafetería… llámame si necesitas algo, estaré en la cocina. —dijo arrepentido y sin intenciones de volver a insistir. Ichimatsu le entregó lo que quedó del cilindro de papel higiénico que usó durante la noche; luego le retiro la charola para colocarla sobre la mesita de noche.

Karamatsu volvió a arroparse y con sus ojos acuosos, le pidió a Ichimatsu que se quedase a su lado durante un rato más. El contrario no se negó y acarició sus cabellos hasta dejarlo dormido, mientras pensaba en cómo podrían superar el bestial suceso de anoche. Quizá lo mejor sería que se separen. Karamatsu era muy vulnerable e Ichimatsu no podía brindarle la protección que necesitaba. Él realmente está enamorado, y es por ello que no tiene problemas en aceptar que no es lo suficientemente bueno para Karamatsu. Aquello era lo más razonable.

Ichimatsu retiró un último mechón en el rostro del omega, y se paró, lenta y silenciosamente. Bajó a la cocina de la cafetería, para realizar un inventario de los materiales e ingredientes que le hacían falta o estaban por terminarse. Apenas escribió tres frutas cuando el teléfono sonó; fue rápidamente y antes de que pudiese dar el saludo inicial, desde la otra línea, oyó:

— _¡Ichimatsu! ¿Cómo te fue anoche? Al fin lo hicieron, ¿no es así? ¡No te guardes nada conmigo! Estoy en el parque vigilando a Masaru ¡Este niño tiene demasiada energía! Ah, ya llegó a la rama más alta. Está trepando un árbol, ¿te envío una foto? ¿Uhm? ¿Ichimatsu?_

—… Osomatsu.

— _De todas formas te la enviaré, espera un rato… Bien ya está. Oh, ¿y no me quieres contar? ¿No lo hicieron? Ja, ja, ja, eres muy tímido, Ichimatsu. Apuesto a que Karamatsu esperaba a que tomes la iniciativa, así son los ome…-_

—Karamatsu fue atacado.

— _¿… Atacado? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿…Le han robaron? ¿Le hicieron daño?_

—… Ultrajado.

— _¿Dijiste ultrajado? ¿…Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir…? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿…Ichimatsu?_

—Voy a terminar con él.

— _¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? Eso es muy cruel, amigo. No puedes botarlo justo ahora, por lo menos espera unos cuantos días._

—… No es eso. N-No… yo no pude protegerlo.

— _Oh, si esa es la única razón, no lo hagas. Aún lo quieres, ¿no? No es como si hubieras estado allí para poder evitarlo, ¿no es así? ¿… Ichimatsu? ¿… Sigues allí?_

—… Yo… estuve presente… cuando ocurrió.

Sentado sobre una de las bancas de un pequeño parque para niños, Osomatsu Sakurai imaginó lágrimas resbalar de los ojos de su amigo mientras decía, con voz estrangulada, aquella última frase.

— _Ichimatsu, voy para allá, estaré en quince minutos._

一カラ

Sobre una de las mesitas del establecimiento, Ichimatsu sirvió una segunda rebanada de pastel a Masaru, quien se hallaba ocupando una mesa adyacente a la que compartía con su amigo. Acaba de contar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Osomatsu se había quedado sin palabras. Ichimatsu, su mejor amigo desde la secundaria, quien hace no mucho se había enamorado por primera vez y durante estos últimos veinticuatro días, estuvo viviendo con la única preocupación de que sus bizcochos se hornearan más de lo debido; ahora le narraba apesadumbrado y con los ojos acuosos, que un alfa abusó sexualmente de su pareja, y que él no pudo evitarlo, estando incluso, presente durante la escena.

Ichimatsu expresó que tendría terminar con Karamatsu, alegando que lo haría por la seguridad de este omega. Por otra parte, a Osomatsu le tranquiliza que su amigo ignore el gran porcentaje que apunta la posibilidad de que mientras ellos hablaban, la semilla de aquel cretino se incuba dentro de Karamatsu. Porque evidentemente, la mayoría de alfas creen que los omegas estarán, siempre dispuestos, a tener a sus bebés.

Quizá debería sugerir la probabilidad, pero no quiere mencionar el detalle, porque seguramente Ichimatsu estaría dispuesto a hacerse cargo debido a lo culpable que se siente. Tal vez, lo mejor sería que terminen con su relación. Osomatsu no quería que Ichimatsu se atara a algo de lo que no era responsable. _De esa forma, Karamatsu no tendría más opción que abortar y el dolor del recuerdo menguaría un poco,_ pensó Osomatsu. Como un alfa que ama a su omega, pudo hacerse una idea de lo fatal que se sentiría si alguien llegase a lastimar a Choromatsu.

Gracias al bastardo, su amigo tendría que ponerle fin a su felicidad. De estar en su lugar, no hubiese pensado en nada más que en venganza. La empatía embargó a Osomatsu y se prometió que tendría que hacer algo para librar a su amigo y a la pareja de este, de lo que, sin lugar a dudas, no tardaría en convertirse en el comienzo de una serie de extorciones. No hacía falta ser muy listo para intuir que esta no sería la última vez que aquel sujeto buscase a Karamatsu.

—Ichimatsu _—_ dijo Osomatsu antes de llevarse un tenedor con tarta a la boca _—,_ lo que le sucedió a Karamatsu fue horrible, pero no tienes que sentirte culpable por eso. Fue inevitable y aun así intentaste ayudarlo como mejor pudiste. Quien lo lastimó fue ese tipo, no tú.

Ichimatsu permaneció en silencio observando el mantel de la mesa con singular interés.

—Eres un buen hombre, Ichimatsu. Pienso que deberías cortar con él antes de que termine la segunda semana. _—_ comentó, tomando en cuenta que la hormona del embarazo, con la que se verifica una prueba, aparece después de quince días luego de la concepción.

—… Dijiste que sería cruel.

—Si se lo explicas, lo entenderá, y no te preocupes por el cretino, yo me haré cargo _—_ dijo con una sonrisa, a pesar de que sus ojos transmitían la lástima que sentía por su amigo.

Osomatsu no puso mucho detalle en lo que se refirió a encargarse de aquel sujeto, e Ichimatsu no quiso preguntar.

Luego de veinte minutos, padre e hijo se retiraron de la cafetería con una tarta de frutas empacada.

一カラ

Ichimatsu se estiro bajo las cobijas y salió de la acogedora suavidad de su cama, lenta y perezosamente.

Ha transcurrido una semana y cinco días desde la fecha en que atacaron a Karamatsu. Desde entonces Ichimatsu volvió a modificar las horas en las que abría y cerraba su cafetería. Karamatsu ahora empieza su jornada laboral a las ocho de la mañana, y se marcha a casa a las cuatro de la tarde; y aunque ahora tienen menos clientela, Ichimatsu sigue opinando que esta modificación de horario está mucho mejor que la anterior.

Ya no hay besos ni abrazos íntimos con los que pueda desconectarse del mundo y concentrase solamente en las texturas que recorrieran sus palmas sobre el cuerpo del contrario. Ichimatsu ha dejado de buscar aquel contacto desde que decidió terminar con lo que tenían; además, estaba seguro de que Karamatsu no está muy interesado en aquello desde el incidente.

Había llegado el día de cortar con la relación que comparte con este omega. Ya perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que ensayó lo que diría, también dejó de contar las veces al día en las que creía tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Aquello se trataba de ponerle fin a todo, pues también estaba la inminente renuncia. Ichimatsu no lo culparía. Nadie querría trabajar para su expareja. Tenía la esperanza de que Karamatsu hallase un trabajo con mejor paga y cerca de casa. Definitivamente se lo diría hoy mismo.

Llevó su desayuno a la cama y le dio un mordisco a su anpan antes de encender el televisor en el canal de las noticias matutinas. Permaneció diez minutos frente a la pantalla intentando concentrar su atención en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese su vida yéndose a la mierda en las próximas nueve horas.

Y durante el recuerdo de la espiral de soledad y tristeza a la cual esperó no volver a caer, oyó la lejana voz de la reportera que narraba, muy profesionalmente, algo que helaría la sangre de cualquier persona del sexo masculino. Pero Ichimatsu sería la excepción de aquella afirmación, porque ahora mismo se sentía más feliz que asombrado. La sensación sería similar a la que experimentaría si repentinamente adquiriera la habilidad para comunicarse con sus amigos felinos.

 _—Un hombre fue hallado desnudo, inconsciente y gravemente herido dentro de un callejón del distrito de Shiga. El sujeto ha sido identificado como_ _Ebinuma Masashi, conocido empresario, dueño y fundador de la lujosa cadena de restaurantes "Palate of Gold". Una vecina del edificio de al lado, nos informa haber gritos y que cuando se asomó a ver lo que ocurría, pudo observar a cuatro hombres rodeando y golpeando al señor Ebinuma. Lamentablemente la policía no pudo llegar a tiempo y los agresores se dieron a la fuga._

La reportera se detuvo, puso una mano sobre el audífono que tenía en el oído, y continuó hablando.

— _También nos informan que los maleantes no se contentaron con golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente; sino que también, cortaron su órgano sexual y lo dejaron en la escena del crimen. Ebinuma Masahi se encuentra hospitalizado en la clínica Keiyuu. Se espera que los investigadores puedan hallar las muestras de ADN que nos revelen la identidad de sus atacantes. Se presume que pudo haberse tratado de un 'ajuste de cuentas'._

Ichimatsu no insistió más para que Karamatsu presentase una demanda sobre su ataque. El omega había dejado en claro que mientras exista ese video, no podrían probar que fue un ultraje; e incluso sin el video, sería poco probable que los policías tomasen en serio el testimonio de un omega sobre su supuesta violación. No habría forma de reclamar justicia, y era por eso mismo, que en este momento no había mejor noticia que aquella para comenzar el día.

No pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor. El bastardo jamás podría volver a sentir el poder de someter a un omega. Nunca jamás. De ahora en adelante viviría con una categoría inclusive inferior a la de un omega. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que su esposa se lo abandonase.

Ichimatsu no veía la hora de contarle la noticia a Karamatsu, si es que este no se había enterado aún.

Terminó su desayuno y se preparó para abrir el café. Una vez cambiado y en el primer piso, corrió las cortinas, y con un trapo comenzó a limpiar las mesas hasta detenerse en una al ver un mandil doblado sobre una de sus sillas. Evidentemente, era el de Karamatsu. No le tomó importancia y siguió limpiando luego de colocar el mandil sobre la mesa. Más luego, cogió la escoba y se entretuvo barriendo. Ichimatsu vio un sobre en el suelo y al frente de su puerta, lo recogió pensando en cupones y lo abrió para leer el contenido ahí mismo. Su interior constaba de una hoja de papel con nada referente a ofertas de supermercado, tan solo estuvo lleno de palabras que, por un instante, detuvieron su corazón, para luego acelerar su ritmo y estrujarlo dolorosamente con cada reglón que leía.

 _Ichimatsu-san, debido a las circunstancias en las que me colocó el destino, me temo que ya no podré seguir a su lado. La diosa del de la fortuna ha dejado de sonreírme, no quisiera que eso le ocurriese a usted también. Siento no haberle dicho esto con anticipación, no necesita pagarme el money de este mes. Dejé mi mandil sobre una silla, espero que no le tome mucho tiempo encontrar a alguien más. Gracias por todo._

 _Karamatsu Nakamura_

* * *

Siento la tardanza, no tengo excusas.

Espero que te haya agradado el capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias por comentar!


	7. Un bollo en el horno

Disclaimer: El dueño y autor de Osomatsu-san es Fujio Akatsuka; por lo tanto, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Pareja: Ichimatsu x Karamatsu, Ichikara.

Advertencia: Omegaverse, mpreg, violencia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Un bollo en el horno**

 _Hace 4 días._

El frío invernal se coló por la puerta en cuanto entró a su hogar. Desafortunadamente, no goza calefacción y le alegra el no haber olvidado cerrar todas las ventanas antes de salir. El departamento de Karamatsu es pequeño, acogedor y algo viejo; consta de una cocina pequeña, un cuarto de baño minúsculo y una habitación que funciona como comedor, sala y dormitorio.

Él estaba satisfecho viviendo de esa forma y creyó poder sentirse así de conformista durante un tiempo más; o más concretamente, hasta contraer matrimonio y formar una familia. Sin embargo, el pequeño departamento ahora le resultaba insuficiente. Tan insuficiente como el salario que recibía, y el grado de instrucción que no le permitiría aspirar a trabajar en nada que pagara más que el salario mínimo.

No necesitaba esperar a confirmar algo que ya había aceptado. Siente con toda seguridad y certeza que algo, a lo que a duras penas podría compararse al tamaño de la cabeza de un clavo, creía débil y lentamente en su interior.

Ebinuma Masashi eyaculó dentro de él, con toda la intención de preñarlo.

La carga de tener que parir y cuidar de un nuevo ser, debilitaba la confianza de la cual siempre se empeñó de hacer alarde. Estaba ansioso y aterrado, pero no lo suficientemente acobardado como para plantearse la solución de un aborto. Karamatsu era lo suficientemente ingenuo y sentimental como para considerar que el pequeño conjunto de células, al cual difícilmente se le podría considerar como vida, valía tanto como la suya, o la de cualquier otro ser que pudiese pensar, comer y respirar por sí mismo.

Tendría que buscar un departamento más grande para poder criar apropiadamente a su futuro bebé. El recuerdo del hogar de Ichimatsu surgió en su mente y tan pronto como llegó esa idea la descartó. No quería aprovecharse de su bondad, no dejaría que se hiciese responsable, no lo merecía. No tuvo la culpa.

Entonces decidió que lo mejor sería terminar con la relación que tenían.

Escribió y arrugó aproximadamente una docena de cartas, en las cuales, intentó redactar su despedida. Sería mejor si solo le entregaba una carta de adiós. Si lo hacía en persona, probablemente el peso de sus emociones lo derrumbaría, se dejaría llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos y terminaría cediendo a lo que Ichimatsu propusiera.

Finalmente, luego de media decena más de papel arrugado, se siente satisfecho por el resultado de la carta con menos palabras y sentimientos que, al fin, logra escribir.

一カラ

El sonido de la alarma de un despertador activó sus sentidos y lo obligó a levantar la palma para presionar el botón que mataría el estruendoso sonido. Eran las siete de la mañana y, como suele suceder desde hace una semana, se levanta a esta hora a pesar de que seguramente hoy tampoco abriría la cafetería.

Su rutina ahora consistía en bajar al negocio, sentarse detrás del mostrador y esperar a ver, a través de las ventanas, el perfil de Karamatsu caminando hacia la puerta del establecimiento. Permanecía así casi todo el día y luego preparaba algo en su cocina.

Es consciente de los hechos y de la forma miserablemente estúpida en cómo los afronta. Pero fue incluso mucho más difícil de lo que creyó. Al leer la carta de Karamatsu, vinieron a su mente una y mil razones por las que podrían y deberían seguir juntos. Intenta no sentirse arrepentido por haberse planteado el acabar con su relación, porque se suponía que esa sería la mejor solución. Karamatsu ahora era libre de conocer y casarse con el mejor alfa que pudiese encontrar. Evidentemente, eso no sería beneficioso para Ichimatsu; pero, mientras Karamatsu estuviese a salvo y fuese feliz, él también lo sería.

Esta mañana acepta que es hora de recolocar el cartel que trajo a Karamatsu a su vida. Es tiempo de seguir hacia adelante y de aceptar que, el omega que aún ama, no volverá.

Teniendo en cuenta que quedaban pocos ingredientes en su cocina, decidió salir de compras. Había pasado un tiempo desde que la última vez que caminó más de dos cuadras lejos de casa. Quizá también almuerce afuera. Con ello en mente, colocó el cartel que solicitaba un ayudante, sobre una ventana y salió dejando el establecimiento cerrado. Llamó un taxi y llegó al supermercado en menos de diez minutos.

Eligió un carrito y luego de dar un vistazo rápido a los clientes más próximos a él, se percató de que el lugar estaba repleto de parejas felices. No era San Valentín, ni ninguna fecha en especial; entonces creyó que el universo tenía algo en contra de su insignificante y triste existencia. En su vida pasada, habría sido un mafioso homicida a sangre fría; o quizás, algún sádico aficionado a matar vistiendo una máscara de hockey y un mandil de carnicero.

De camino a la sección de frutas, tuvo que atravesar el pasillo de ropa infantil, y en este observó a alfas acompañados de sus respectivos omegas, gestantes o con un bebé en brazos. La ropa que se exhibía en las repisas le resultó ridículamente pequeña. Ahora que lo recuerda, al único bebé que llegó a ver de cerca, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, fue a Masaru y también le sorprendió lo increíblemente liviano, frágil y pequeño que resultó ser.

No pudo evitar pensar en Karamatsu al posar la vista sobre un pequeño mameluco azul, con diminutos dibujos de hojas celestes y blancas gracias a las cuales a uno le daba la impresión de que la tela emitía algún tipo de brillo.

Imaginó que, en un futuro no muy lejano, Karamatsu no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de optar por elegir algún atuendo similar para su bebé.

Fue inevitable que luego de plantear aquel escenario mental sintiera su corazón dar un doloroso giro. Porque, a pesar de que no deseaba nada más en el mundo que ver a Karamatsu disfrutar de su felicidad, imaginarlo como pareja de alguien más lo embargaba de una sensación que describiría como un sentimiento de vacío y soledad que le carcome las entrañas.

Luego de pasar por la sección de frutas, entró a un pasillo en dónde se exhibían todo tipo de instrumentos y artefactos de cocina. Se acercó a los hornos y se preguntó por si debería comprar alguno que fuese mucho más grande y moderno que el que tenía en su cocina.

Repentinamente, recordó la estúpida expresión de "tener un bollo en el horno" que usó un omega en televisión para darle a su alfa la noticia de que estaba preñado.

Quizá Karamatsu también era el tipo de omega que haría uso ese tipo de expresiones. Aunque Ichimatsu cree que oírlo decir aquello le hubiese resultado bastante ridículo, le hubiese gustado ser el receptor de esas palabras. Pero, no habían llegado a nada más allá de las caricias y besos. A fin de cuentas, se requeriría de mucha suerte e intentos, para que un beta llegue a preñar a un omega. Por lo general, posibilidades de que un embarazo entre una pareja alfa-omega eran titánicamente superiores. En la gran mayoría de casos, las concepciones se daban en el primer intento. Por ella y otras razones, las relaciones entre esta mezcla de individuos era calificadas como "antinaturales".

Sintió un escalofrío al caer en cuenta de lo obvio, antes de soltar el mango de la sartén que estuvo revisando. El estruendo que ocasionó el choque del metal contra el piso, hizo que saliera de su estupor y se agachase para inmediatamente recoger el objeto.

Salió de aquel pasillo, y se apresuró por terminar de realizar las demás compras, mientras intentaba pensar en lo factible que era la probabilidad de que Karamatsu, esté esperando al bebé de ese sujeto. La posibilidad era incuestionable; incluso había visto los muslos de Karamatsu, manchados de viscosidad, cuando lo ayudó a levantarse aquella noche… Sin embargo, no se había planteado aquello. Era como si inconscientemente hubiese bloqueado aquella consecuencia. Quizá porque le resultaba espantosa… ¿Podía existir algo más desagradable que parir a hijo de alguien que te hizo tanto daño? Con lo tonto que era, Ichimatsu supo que Karamatsu jamás consideraría la opción de deshacerse del futuro bebé.

¿Qué tendría planeado? ¿Tendría dinero suficiente? Nadie contrataba a un omega preñado. Dos semanas después de la concepción, cualquier alfa podría detectarlo usando el olfato ¿Simplemente esperaría a parir y luego… qué? ¿Podría dejar al bebé solo en casa cuando saliese a trabajar?

Pagó sus víveres y regresó a casa más pronto de lo que planeo. Karamatsu permaneció como tema principal de sus pensamientos desde que se subió al taxi y mientras acomodaba sus compras en las gavetas y repisas. Fue imposible sacárselo de la cabeza; su situación lo perturbaba demasiado.

Había decidido terminar con Karamatsu, y cuando fue el omega quien terminó con la relación; Ichimatsu, abatido e inconsolable, se prometió no ir a buscarlo. De esa manera, Karamatsu podría ir en busca de alguien capaz de protegerlo y de darle una mejor vida. Empero, hoy esa posibilidad quedaba totalmente descartada. ¿Quién querría hacerse cargo de un omega preñado? ¿Quién querría establecer una relación con un omega que acababa de parir al bebé de alguien más? ¿Qué alfa querría ser pareja de un omega que cría al hijo que tuvo con otro alfa? La respuesta se obviaba en la sociedad que vivían.

Karamatsu se encontraba más vulnerable que nunca. Ichimatsu quería ir por él y expresarle, en su tímida y taciturna manera de ser, que todo iría bien, pues él estaba con él y le compraría todos los ridículos y brillantes trajecitos de bebé que pudiesen encontrar. Sin embargo, siente miedo y no se cree capaz de afrontar la responsabilidad que conlleva la paternidad. Es una carga pesada y una vez que la acepte no podría renunciar ni quitársela de encima jamás.

Ichimatsu ama a Karamatsu, no a la criatura que se incuba en su interior; pero, probablemente el omega ya se había enamorado de aquel inocente ser en desarrollo.

Deseaba que el supuesto embarazo fuese solo una hipótesis falsa y no la escabrosa realidad. Tenía que confirmar el grado de verdad de la suposición; quería hacerlo pronto para librarse de aquel perturbador sentimiento de incertidumbre que venía trayendo desde la sección de prendas infantiles del supermercado.

Por suerte, aún era temprano y aún guardaba el currículum que Karamatsu dejó durante su primer encuentro con él. Transcribió la dirección, impresa en el documento, en un pequeño trozo de papel, mientras se preguntaba qué sería lo que diría una vez estuviese frente a él. Tendría que manifestar una buena razón para aparecer detrás de su puerta. Debía de ensayar algo; no podría simplemente preguntar por si estaba o no preñado. Tenía que ensayar algo más sutil; no obstante, Ichimatsu no rebosaba de delicadeza y su poca experiencia interactuando con seres sin cola ni orejas peludas, lo llevó a considerar aquella opción como válida.

Por suerte existía la caja tonta y uno podía aprender mucho acerca de habilidades y relaciones sociales con dos o tres horas quemando sus ojos frente a su pantalla.

Quizás podría dejarle la paga de las últimas semanas en las que estuvo trabajando para él. Debía de necesitar el dinero, estaba casi seguro de que no podría negarlo.

Ichimatsu tomó una muy necesaria ducha y, frente al espejo, vistió y cambió conjuntos de prendas más de cinco veces. No paró cuando creyó verse bien, sino cuando se cansó y la frustración le ganó a su inseguridad.

Tomó sus llaves, puso en dinero dentro de un sobre y pensó que sería buena idea llegar con algún postre. Armó una cajita y colocó en ella dos rebanadas de bizcocho de zanahoria. Había hallado la receta recientemente y era la primera vez que lo preparaba; naturalmente, sentía ansias por saber la opinión de Karamatsu, aunque probablemente le diría que está tan bueno como los demás postres que prepara.

Salió en dirección a la estación de trenes y compró el boleto que lo llevaría al centro de la ciudad, su destino. Dentro del tren, buscó un asiento libre y escogió el más próximo a la esquina más vacía y solitaria que encontró.

El viaje durará aproximadamente hora y media y se arrepiente de no haber traído algo para entretenerse; ensayar y modificar lo que planeaba decirle a Karamatsu lo ponía cada vez más ansioso. Deseaba dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y relajarse. Comenzó a creer que lo mejor sería improvisar dejándose llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones; pero él nunca fue bueno improvisando. Su nerviosismo lo llevaría a la mierda y terminaría haciendo el ridículo frente a la persona que ama. Si decía algo fuera de lugar o si su sentido común y delicadeza volvían a fallarle, podría echar a perder cualquier oportunidad de volver con Karamatsu.

Tenía la impresión de que Karamatsu aún le quería, si sus especulaciones eran ciertas, por lo menos lo suficiente como para evitarle la responsabilidad de criar a su futuro bastardo. Parte de lo que tenía planeado manifestar, era expresar que lo apoyaría sea cual fuese su decisión. Quería estar ahí para él para volver a verlo sonreír, carcajear y vestir ropa ridículamente llamativa.

Un bebé en camino no sería un obstáculo. Se haría cargo; aunque la idea le resultase aterradoramente problemática… A fin de cuentas, él también había sentido deseos por criar uno… cuando fuese diez o quince años mayor… y uno que por lo menos tuviese su sangre… Pero estaba dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad; aunque probablemente se arrepintiese a largo plazo y se echase para atrás como sucede con la mayoría de situaciones las que se enfrenta por primera vez… Después de todo, ahora mismo no importa nada más que Karamatsu, si su amor hacia este omega era real, nada lo podría acobardar o hacerlo lamentar su decisión; muy a pesar de que con solo ver el rostro del nuevo ser, recordase durante cada día de su vida la apariencia del sujeto que lastimó a la persona que ama...

El beta salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto sintió algo suave y redondo impactar cerca de su oreja izquierda. Buscó al objeto con la mirada y encontró una pequeña pelota de goma y luego a alguien agacharse desde su asiento para recogerla.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —expresó el hombre, con una amplia sonrisa que evidenciaba que realmente no lo sentía.

El vagón estaba semivacío y a dos asientos de él se hallaba el sujeto que acababa de recoger el objeto y una mujer sosteniendo a un niño, de no más de dos o tres años, sobre su regazo. De forma automática, calificó al hombre como alfa y a la mujer como su compañera beta u omega.

La mujer estiró los brazos y le ofreció, a quien parecía ser el padre del infante, al mismo; este lo recibió y sostuvo colocando sus manos por debajo de las axilas, levantando y bajándolo mientras el menor gorjeaba del gusto y el hombre sonreía y veía al niño con adoración. La mujer de al lado parecía algo cansada, pero también esbozaba una sonrisa muy amplia. Durante el resto del camino se distrajo observando de reojo a la pareja jugar con su cría. Lucían como una familia sacada de un cuento para niños.

Varias estaciones después, Ichimatsu llegó a su destino. Una vez fuera de la estación, sacó de su bolsillo el papel con la dirección de Karamatsu y lo alisó entre sus palmas. El hogar del omega estaba a dos calles más arriba del lugar en donde se encontraba; quedaban treinta minutos para las dos de la tarde, quizás él tampoco había almorzado aún. _¿Siquiera tendría dinero para comer?_ Tomando eso en cuanta, se detuvo en la fachada de una pizzería y pidió dos lasañas para llevar.

Sostuvo las bolsas que contenían el almuerzo con la mano derecha y la que llevaba el postre, con la izquierda; el sobre con dinero lo tenía dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo. Quizás estaba llevando muchas cosas consigo. Luego de verse a través del reflejo de las ventanas del establecimiento, confirmó lo que imaginó. Tal vez el dinero y la comida favorecerían que Karamatsu volviese con él. No sabía si felicitar su estrategia inconsciente, o maldecirse por lo ridículo que se vería cuando el omega lo rechazara.

Prefirió no anticiparse a nada, y siguió caminando hasta llegar al conjunto de habitaciones en las que hallaría a Karamatsu. Subió hasta el segundo piso y notó la escasa distancia que existía entre una puerta y otra; aquello dejaba en evidencia el diminuto espacio que tendría el interior de cada departamento.

Ichimatsu dudó antes de tocar el timbre; sintió su mano temblar y sus palmas sudar. De pronto, oyó el sonido del pitillo agudo de una tetera hirviendo, luego un trote aproximarse, la tetera dejando de pitar, un tropiezo y a Karamatsu exclamar: _"¡AH! ¡Hot, hot! ¡Quema!"._

Sin meditarlo más, presionó el timbre.

* * *

Ahhh... han pasado algunas semanas...

Gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia y dejan lindos comentarios.

Un conejito muere cada vez que te vas sin comentar. No, bueno, hazlo si quieres; espero te haya agradado el capítulo.


End file.
